VIAJANDO A REINOS DESCONOCIDOS
by George187
Summary: Finn y Jake curiosos de saber que hay después de Ooo deciden viajar para explorar nuevos lugares sin saber que el Rey Helado los sigue. Habra mucho OC, El fic se cancela, si quieren saber porque lean aquí.
1. La Aventura Comienza

La Aventura Comienza

Estaban en la casa del arbol Finn y Jake se encontraban jugando con Beemo.

-Voy a ganarte Jake.-dijo Finn moviendo como loco el control.

-Rayos.-dijo Jake molesto.-es la tercera vez que me ganas.

-Y muy pronto seran 4.-el celular de Finn comienza a sonar.-¿hola?

-Hola Finn.-dijo la Dulce Princesa desde el celular.-necesito que Jake y tu lleguen al reino mañana.

-Hay estaremos.-dijo Finn colgando.

-¿Quién era?-pregunto Jake.

-Era la Dulce Princesa, nos quiere en su reino mañana.

A la mañana siguiente Finn y Jake fueron al Dulce Reino para saber para que los queria Bonnibel.

-Bueno princesa ¿para qué somos buenos?-pregunto Finn.

-Admiren mi nuevo invento.-dijo soltando una sábana.-un globo aerostático necesito que tu y Jake vuelen a una zona inexplorada que se encuentra despues de los Pantanos Radiactivos para que me recolecten datos de las especies de esa zona, también les dare esta brújula para que puedan orientarse y unos pasteles de manzana que preparo Tronquitos.

-Bueno princesa, usted sabe que siempre estamos listos para una aventura, pero no cree que sera peligroso que dejemos solo a Ooo.

-Descuiden, ustedes han hecho un buen trabajo que casi nadie hace maldades en Ooo y el Rey Helado no ha hecho nada en 1 semana.

-De acuerdo princesa, Jake y yo partiremos, pero llame a Flama para que nos despidamos.

-Ok.-dijo la DP tomando su celular y llamando a Flama.

(Afuera del Dulce Reino)

-Hasta pronto Finn espero que vuelvas.-dijo la Princesa Flama y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla a Finn quemandolo un poquito.

-¡Auch!-exclamo-adios linda.

-Suelta las amarras Finn nos vamos.-dijo Jake.

-Adios chicos.-dijeron todos.

Pasaron volando todo Ooo despidiendose: Primero el Dulce Reino, la casa de Marceline, la Ciudad de los Ladrones, el Reino Desayuno, el Reino de Fuego y por ultimo el Reino Helado.

-Atención señores pasajeros les habla su capitán Jake si miran por la derecha veran el castillo del Rey Tarado digo Helado.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto Finn.

-Hago el viaje menos aburrido.

(En el castillo del Rey Helado)

-Gunter estoy muy aburrido.-dijo el Rey Helado.

-Cuac cuac.

-No, no saldre a jugar contigo.

Derrepente Simon escucho algo afuera.

-Gunter dame mis binoculares. se los da y mira.-Vaya son Finn y Jake, me pregunto a donde a seguirlos, Gunter estas a cargo y no te metas a internet.

-Cuac cuac.

-Bueno adios.

En cuanto no mas el Rey Helado salio Gunter se metio a internet.

-Tratare de que no me vean.-susurro el Rey Helado.

-Hay esta Jake.-dijo Finn.-el ultimo lugar para salir de Ooo el pantano radiactivo.

-Tratemos de no caernos.-dijo Jake.

Después de tres dias volando por fin salieron de Ooo sin saber que los sigue el Rey Helado.

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto Jake.

-No hermano.-dijo Finn.-solo veo bosques nada más, no veo que halla algun reino, pueblo, aldea, casa o al menos algun ser vivo.

-Creo que esto fue una mala idea.

-No te des por vencido Jake, encontraremos lugares increibles.

-Me agrada esa actitud.

-¡Jake mira!-exclamo Finn.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Veo algo, pero no se que es.

Luego Jake saca de la mochila de Finn unos binoculares y se puso a ver y lo que vio fue una gran ciudad en forma de paleta de pintar dividida en siete zonas de color: una roja, otra naranja, otra amarillo, verde, azul, violeta y una blanca.

-Finn eso parece un reino.

-Bajemos pues.

-¿Y cómo bajamos?

-Pues solo debemos...changos no tengo idea.-dijo Finn algo preocupado.

De hay se pusieron a gritar como locos mientras los habitantes del reino observaban la extraña cosa que volaba en el cielo.

-Mi rey.-dijo un guardia mientras entraba corriendo al palacio.-hay una animala volando en el cielo con un chucho y un cipote en ello.

-¿Y cuáles son sus intenciones?-dijo el rey.

-No sabemos pero nunca hemos visto a un chico como ese y además trae una espada.

-¡UNA ESPADA!-grito el rey.-entonces no ha de tener buenas intenciones;traeme a mi consejero.

-Si señor.-dijo el guardia mientras hacia una reverencia.

El guardia fue corriendo a una casa en el reino y toco la puerta y un joven le abrio.

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo el joven.

-El rey solicita tu presencia.-dijo el guardia.

-Ok.-dijo el chico y luego floto hacia el palacio.

-¿Qué desea mi rey?-le dijo al rey.

-Hay un globo volando sobre el reino y uno de los tripulantes tiene una espada, ya sabes que hacer.

-Entendido.

El consejero salta por la ventana y fue volando hacia el globo.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-dijo Jake.

-Calmate ya se me ocurrira algo.-dijo Finn y luego miro al joven volar hacia ellos.-Hey Jake mira un chico volador quizas el nos ayude.

-Cierto.-dijo Jake y luego le hablo al joven.-Oye chico nos ayudas a bajar.

-Con mucho gusto.-dijo el chico y luego saco fuego de la mano y quemo el globo.

-¡FINN!-grito Jake.-Este tipo nos quiere matar.

-Jake modo paracaidas.-dijo Finn.

-Sale paracaidas.

Después Jake se sube a la espalda de Finn, saltan del globo y Jake se convierte en paracaidas aterrizando asalvo en el reino.

-Quietos hay.-dijeron unos guardias.

-Sea lo que sea que creen que hicimos no lo hicimos.-dijo Jake.

-Bajen las lanzas yo me encargo.-dijo el consejero y luego se giro a los hermanos.-ustedes que hacian volando en el cielo en esta animala(señalando el globo).

-No es un animal es un globo.-dijo Jake riendose de lo que dijo el consejero.

-Ya se que es un globo y se que no es un animal.-dijo el chico algo molesto.

-Entonces ¿para qué le dices animal?-dijo Finn.

-Yo dije animala, asi le decimos a las cosas.-dijo el joven.-pero aún no han contestado a mi pregunta.

-Nosotros venimos de la tierra de Ooo.-dijo Finn.

-Conosco ese lugar.-dijo el joven.-veo que estan muy lejos de casa y ¿qué hacen?

-Si.-dijo Jake.-estamos volando para conocer nuevos lugares y nuevos amigos.

-¿Entonces solo son aventureros?-pregunto un guardia.

-Si.-dijo Finn.-solo andamos explorando.

-Es solo un mal entendido.-anuncio el joven a los guardias.-llevense a los chicos con el rey para que le expliquen todo.

-Espera.-dijo Finn.-no nos hemos presentado, soy Finn el Humano.

-Y yo soy Jake el Perro.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo el joven.-yo soy George el consejero del rey de color, bienvenidos al reino de color en el continente de Eee.

George era un chico como de 18 años con el cabello cafe oscuro casi negro, la piel de color blanco y usaba una camisa roja, pantalon azul, tenis blancos y un sombrero café.

-Wow.-dijo Finn.-la tierra de Eee,jamás habia estado aqui.

-Miren.-les reclamo George.-aunque no vengan con malas intenciones, no debieron aparecer asi en el reino, el rey decidira que hacer con ustedes.

Al llegar al centro del reino Finn y Jake veian el reino con asombro hay habia mucha gente cada una de un color diferente de piel:rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, morado y blanco. Un lugar impresionante; llegaron a la puerta del palacio y tocaron la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-pregunta un guardia tras la puerta.

-Soy George el consejero del rey-dijo George.-traigo al chucho y al cipote que el rey dijo que trajera.

-Disculpa.-dijo Jake.-¿Qué significa chucho y cipote?

-Chucho es perro y cipote es niño.-le contesto George.

De hay les abrieron la puerta y todos entraron al palacio el cual era enorme y muy colorido, al llegar al salon principal estaba sentado en el trono el rey el cual era algo gordo, con la piel amarilla y una gran barba canosa, detras de él siete chicas las cuales eran bellas y cada una de un color de piel mencionado anteriormente.

-Veo que los trajiste.-dijo el rey algo serio.

-Si señor.-dijo el consejero haciendo una reverencia.-estos dos vienen de la tierra de Ooo al oeste de aqui y solo vienen a explorar el lugar no vienen con malas intenciones señor.

-¿Les aplicaste el protocolo de interrogación?-pregunto el rey.

-Si señor y ellos estan limpios no hay nada malo en el humano y el chucho solo tiene unos antecedentes de ladrón pero ya no.

-¿Cuál es ese protocolo que decis?-pregunto Jake.

-Consiste en leerles la mente.-contesto George.

-Wow te le pa tí a-dijeron Finn y Jake sorprendidos.

-Bueno entonces bienvenidos al reino de color.-les dijo el rey a nuestros heroes.

-Gracias rey de color.-dijeron Finn y Jake.

-Lamento lo que les hice y lo de su globo.-dijo el consejero.

-Descuida, no hay problema.-dijo Finn.

-Mandare a alguien que se los arregle.

-Muchas gracias George.-dijo Finn.

-De nada, les presento a las siete princesas del reino.-dijo mientras invitaba a cada una de ellas a venir.-ella es la Princesa Roja(piel roja, cabello fucsia y un vestido rojo con rubies y una pequeña tiara y de uno 13 años de edad), ella es la Princesa Anaranjada(piel naranja, cabello naranja oscuro, vestido naranja con gemas anaranjadas, una pequeña tiara y de unos 16 años de edad), ella es la Princesa Amarilla(piel amarilla, cabello naranja claro, vestido amarillo con monedas en la falda, una pequeña tiara y de unos 17 años de edad), ella es la Princesa Verde(piel verde, cabello verde menta, vestido verde menta con esmeraldas, una pequeña tiara y de unos 14 años de edad)ella es la Princesa Azul(piel azul, cabello rojo, vestido azul celeste y aqua con zafiros, una pequeña tiara, unos lentes y de unos 18 años de edad;esta abrazo al consejero que hizo que este ruborizara)muy bien gracias princesa, ella es la Princesa Violeta(piel morada, cabello castaño, un vestido morado con purpura y unas gemas moradas, una pequeña tiara y de unos 20 años de edad era la mayor) y por ultimo pero no menos importante la Princesa Blanca(piel blanca, cabello negro, vestido blanco y unas perlas, una pequeña tiara y de unos 19 años de edad).

-Gusto en conocerlas princesas.-dijo Finn.

-El gusto también es nuestro.-dijo la Princesa Verde.

-Bien.-dijo el rey.-¿qué tal si los invitamos a comer?

-Me parece bien.-dijo Jake.-estoy con una gran hambre que me comeria una montaña.

El rey los guio al comedor y le pidio a sus sirvientes que les trajeran comida tipica del reino, los sirvientes trajeron comida hecha a base de maiz: tortillas, baleadas, catrachitas, tamales, pupusas, nacatamales y bebidas como: horchata y pozol.(Nota del Autor:esa es comida tipica de mi pais Honduras y es muy rica)

-Esta comida es muy deliciosa.-dijo Finn.

-Y quien lo diria.-dijo Jake.-me estoy comiendo una montaña pero de tortillas.

-Oye Gorge.-dijo Finn.-¿cómo puedes volar, lanzar fuego y leernos la mente?¿eres mago?

-No Finn.-dijo George levantandose y acercandose a Jake.-veras Finn yo soy un mutante que copia apariencia y poderes de quien toco por 10 segundos.-dijo mientras tocaba la cabeza de Jake transformandose al instante en el perro.-lo ves.

-Wow.-dijo Jake.-siempre quise un hermano gemelo.

-Y aunque no lo crean tengo 1000 años.-dijo volviendo a ser él.

-WOW MIL AÑOS.-grito Finn.

-Si gracias a que copie los poderes de un vampiro.

(Mientras tanto en el bosque)

-Ijole no vuelvo a tomar tanta limonada.-dijo el Rey Helado saliendo de unos arbustos.-ahora a donde se fueron eso dos, uno va al baño 5 minutos y desaparecen.

El Rey Helado fue volando tratando de hallarlos durante una hora y no los encontro.

-Deben estar por algun lado.-dijo viendo para todos lados y fijando su mirada al Reino de Color.- Quizas esten en ese lugar.

Despues de eso volo hacia alla.

(De nuevo en el palacio)

-¿De casualidad no conoces a Marceline la Reina Vampiro?-pregunto Jake.

-Si pero no la he visto en 450 años.-contesto George.-¿por qué? ¿la conocen?

-Si.-dijo Finn.-ella es nuestra mejor amiga.

-Genial cuando regresen mandele mis saludos.

-¿Y cómo la conociste?-pregunto Finn.

-Muchos años despues de que yo le copiara los poderes a un vampiro, ella me quizo atacar pero yo no me deje, después de eso nos volvimos amigos pero luego cada uno tomo caminos separados como yo normalmente acostumbro a hacer.

-¿Despues de que te ataco se hicieron amigo?-dijo Finn algo extrañado.

-¿A poco su primer encuentro fue bonito?-dijo George.

-La verdad no, tuvimos que esperar un tiempo Jake y yo.

-Veran cuando yo estaba en el vientre de mi madre.-comenzo a contar George mientras giraba un vaso de pozol.-un tiempo despues de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones la radiacion exponia mucho a mi madre y a mí y al nacer yo viví pero mi madre no, por suerte tenia a mi padre y asi es como obtuve mis poderes.

-Debe ser muy triste perder a tu madre.-dijo Jake.

-Si.-dijo George algo triste.-pero lo supere hace mucho tiempo junto con la muerte de mi padre y pude valerme por mi mismo.

-Oye George si ocurrio poco despues de la guerra, ¿tus padres no eran humanos?-pregunto Finn.

-Si pero yo no.

(Mientras tanto afuera)

-Vaya pero que lindo reino tan colorido.-dijo el Rey Helado acercandose al palacio, al llegar miro por una ventana.-Wow miren lo que hay aqui siete hermosas princesas para escoger.

-Oiga usted.-le dijo un guardia.-¿qué hace espiando por la ventana?

-Pues yo solo estaba...-dijo Simon algo nervioso.-limpiando la ventana.

-Mentiroso llamare refuerzos.-dijo sacando un comunicador.

-Claro que no.-dijo mientras congelaba al guardia y luego se escondia.

(En el palacio)

-Señor, señor.-decia un guardia algo alterado mientras entraba al comedor corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el rey.

-Encontramos a un guardia congelado afuera del palacio por la ventana del comedor.

-Nos es posible.-dijo George algo dudoso.-yo soy el unico que puede hacer eso.

-Vengan les mostrare.

De ahi salieron todos del comedor hasta donde se encontraba el guardia todavia congelado, George se acerco a él sorprendido de que estuviera congelado.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible?-dijo el consejero.-como dije antes yo soy el unico que puede hacer eso.

-Bueno no el guardia algo agitado.-pero algo o alguien lo congelo.

Finn y Jake se miraron porque ambos conocian a alguien que tambien posee poderes congelantes.

-Creo que se quien lo hizo.-dijo Finn.

-bueno dilo rápido.-dijo el rey.

-Es un rey que vive en la tierra de Ooo y su nombre es "el Rey Helado".

Dicho esto Finn George se sorprendio al oir ese nombre.

-Rey Helado dijiste.-pregunto George.

-Si, ¿lo conoces?

-No, no, no, no conosco a ese tal Rey Helado.-dijo George rascandose la nuca y desviando la mirada.

-¿Y qué querra él?-pregunto el rey.-al parecer estaba espiando en la ventana.

-Creo que lo que quiere es a sus hijas.-dijo Jake.-le gusta secuestrar princesas para poder casarse con una.

-El no tocara a las princesas mientras yo este aqui.-dijo George con tono serio.

Mientras ellos estaban afuera descongelando al guardia el Rey Helado aprovecho la oportunidad para meterse en el palacio.

-Uh esferas de nieve.-dijo el Rey Helado.-me serviran para meter aqui a las princesas y llevarmelas sin hacer tanto esfuerzo.

Voló por el pasillo y se encontro con un mapa dentro de un cuadro que decia mapa teletransportador.

-Aqui dice que este mapa podra llevar a quienes lo posean a cualquier lugar con solo decirlo.-leyo el Rey Helado.-esto me sera util para escapar.

Robo el mapa y luego voló al comedor entrando con un fuerte viento helado.

-Ya llego su rey princesas.-anunció el Rey Helado.

Las princesas empezaron a gritar y a llamar a sus guardias pero estos no eran rivales para los poderes congelantes del él.

-Señor.-dijo George.-sus hijas estan gritando, quizas entró mientras descongelabamos al guardia.

-No se queden ahi parados.-dijo el Rey de Color.-¡Detenganlo!

Todos los guardias, el rey, George, Finn y Jake entraron al palacio.

-Alto hay Rey Helado.-dijo Finn mientras el Rey Helado guardaba a la ultima princesa.

-Este chamaco siempre arruinando mis oportunidades con las princesas.-dijo el Rey Helado.

-Con la autoridad como rey que tengo te ordeno que sueltes a mis hijas.-dijo el Rey de Color muy molesto.

-Obligame.-dijo el Rey helado y luego lo congeló.

-Papá.-dijeron las princesas trantando de romper las esferas de nieve.

El Rey Helado rompio una ventana y salio volando mientras detras de el George lo seguia volando y Finn lo seguia montado sobre Jake.

-Mapa llevame al Reino Helado.-dijo el Rey Helado.

-Lugares fuera de Eee no disponibles.-decia el mapa.-¿desea elegir otro?

George le disparaba rayos de elctricidad tratando de frenarlo haciendo que suelte la esfera de la Princesa Azul.

-Chicos atrapenla.-grito George a Finn y a Jake.

-Ya perdi una.-dijo el Rey Helado muy molesto.-mapa dime que lugares hay que sean muy frios.

-La zona Criogenica esta disponible.-dijo el mapa.

-Bueno pero llevame rapido.

En eso el Rey Helado desaparecio.

Aqui termina el primer episodio espero que les halla gustado.


	2. Los Ninjas de Hielo

Los Ninjas de Hielo

El Rey Helado habia desaparecido y todos en el reino estaban confundidos "¿a dónde habria ido" se preguntaban todos.

-GEORGEEEEEEEEEEEE.-gritaba el rey mientras lo descongelaban.-¿Dónde estan mis hijas?-pregunto muy molesto.

-Bueno señor, pues vera.-decia nervioso.-el loco se las llevo.

-¿QUÉ?

-Disculpeme pero se llevo mi mapa y se fue a quien sabe donde.

-Descuide rey.-dijo Jake.-rescatamos a una.-dijo mientras trataba de abrir la esfera de nieve donde estaba la Princesa Azul.

-Dame eso.-dijo George tomando la esfera y luego rompiendola contra el suelo liberando a la princesa.

-Gracias.-dijo la princesa abrazando a George.

-De nada.-dijo apartandola.-si solo supieramos donde esta, iriamos a buscarlo.

(Al otro lado de Eee)

-Wow que paseo.-dijo el Rey Helado que se encontraba en un lugar frio hasta para él.-vaya, hasta yo siento un poco de frio aqui, pero me siento más fuerte.

El rey volo hacia una cueva cercana donde encontro muchas armas ninjas.

-Bueno, ahora voy a sacarlas.

-No lo hagas.-dijo la Princesa Blanca.-si lo haces nos moriremos aqui.

El rey las dejo sobre una roca y fue a explorar la cueva que estaba llena de estatuas de hielo y armas, de repente escucho un ruido detras de él.

-¿Quién anda ahi?-pregunto en posición de ataque.

De pronto, detras de unas armas aparece un osito de hielo como los que salen en Descongelando una Boda y La Panza de la Bestia el cual le hizo una reverencia al Rey Helado.

-Es un gusto tenerlo aqui de nuevo señor.-dijo el osito.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-dijo el rey algo confundido.

-Bueno usted me dijo que cuando lo volviera a ver le explicara todo.-dijo acercandose a una pared produciendo fuego azul.-soy Frosty su más fiel servidor y esta es la Guarida de los Ninjas de Hielo, vera.-dijo yendo al punto.-hace 2500 años nuestra orden era la más mortal de toda Asia, eramos guerreros mortales y fieles a usted mi señor.

El Rey Helado quedo perplejo porque en la pared aparecia un dibujo de él.-Pero que.-dijo sorprendido.-pero si ese soy yo.

-Asi es señor, usted gorbenaba a los ninjas de hielo con su corona la cual otorgaba poder tanto a usted como a los ninjas hasta que un dia su esposa la Reina Helada que estaba harta de las aventuras que tenia usted con otras mujeres construyo una tiara con las mismas habilidades que las suyas y se opuso a usted matandolo junto con sus ninjas, con su ultimo aliento me creo a mi y encerro su esencia en la corona y me pidio que la ocultase hasta el dia en que usted vuelva, por desgracia la reina robo la tiara y la vendio a unos vandalos, los pocos que quedamos matamos a la reina y ocultamos su tiara en otra parte.

-Orale, entonces soy su rey y yo los gobierno ¿cierto?

-A si es.

-Genial, ¿dónde estan mis subditos?

-Ya no hay pero usted fabrico unas estatuas de hielo para que hagan los trabajo de sigilo y muerte.

-Llevame ahi.

Caminaron un largo pasillo lleno de tubos de vidrio.

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo el rey con algo de curiosidad.

-Es donde guarda a sus prisioneros, estos tubos no permiten que los prisioneros se congelen.

-Bueno tengo unas chicas que traje conmigo.

-Cuando vea las estatuas las traeremos a la carcel.

Después de un largo viaje llegaron a un salon lleno de estatuas de ninjas, cada una diferente, era raro que hubieran dos iguales.

-Hola mis sirvientes.-decia el rey a las estatuas.

-Señor, las estatuas aún no estan vivas, es inútil hablarles.

-Bueno despertare a uno, pero primero necesito saber como funciona este mapa.-dijo a su sirviente.-mapa dime como funcionas.-dijo al mapa.

-Activando tutorial.-dijo el mapa haciendo aparecer un holograma con la apariencia de George.

-Buenas dias, tardes o noches.-dijo el holograma.-si esta viendo esto significa que a obtenido el mapa teletransportador un aparato capaz de llevarlo a usted o a quien quiera a otros lugares del continente, para viajar usted diga el nombre del lugar o las coordenadas para ser llevado alla observen.-despues de eso salio un holograma del mapa.-mapa llevame al Reino de las Sombras.-desaparece y aparece en otro lugar.-bien ahora al Reino de la Luz.-desaparece y aparece en otro lugar.-y ahora si quiere mandar a alguien sin darle el mapa solo diga mapa lleva a, luego dicen el nombre del objeto o persona y el nombre del lugar y se teletransportara a otro lado y para que regrese persona la que mandaron solo debe decir vuelve y regresara pero esos portales se abren solo una vez sin no se tiene el mapa, bueno eso es todo muchas gracias.

-Ahora que se como funciona utilizare este mapa para enviar a mis ninjas a todos los reinos a capturar princesas.

-¿Para qué quiere capturar princesas, señor?

-Para casarme con una, quizas no me mate como mi antigua esposa, y el problema es que no conozco este lugar solo conozco tres reinos de aqui hasta ahora.

-Descuide señor, encontraremos la manera.

-Espera Frosty acabo de recordar que le robe a la Dulce Princesa un rastreador y un GPS, si lo logro ocultar en el humano o el perro podre seguirlos ya que sabre sus coordenadas.

-Es un genial idea.

-Ahora solo seleccionare el ninja adecuado para esta tarea.

Se puso a ver los nombres de los ninjas y los poderes que tenian hasta que uno le llamo la atención.

-Aqui dice "Darkice" "el ninja de las sombras" este me sera útil.-dijo el Rey Helado y usando sus helados poderes le dio vida a la estatua.-vive, vive para servir a tu rey.

-¿Qué desea que haga mi rey?-dijo el ninja haciendo una reverencia.

-Tu misión es esta: ve al Reino de Color y encuentra a un niño con gorro ridiculo y con un perro y ponle esto en su gorro y de paso traeme a la última princesa que se quedo ahi.

-Si mi señor.

-Para que regreses rápido di vuelve cuando hallas completado tu misión.-dijo a Darkice.-mapa lleva al ninja al Reino de Color.

Se abre un portal y el ninja lo atraviesa.

(En el Reino de Color)

-Papá no te enojes con George, no es su culpa.-dijo la Princesa Azul a su padre.

-Mira hija este no es asunto tuyo.-dijo el rey a su hija.

-¿Y por qué no lo es? sabes muy bien que no soy la menor.

-Pero tampoco eres la mayor para que me levantes la voz.

-Calmense los dos.-dijo George separandolos con sus nuevos poderes elasticos.-no olviden el asunto.

-Tienes razon.-dijo el rey mas calmado.-no hay que olvidar, QUE ES CULPA DE ESOS DOS.-grito señalando a Finn y Jake.-ustedes trajeron a ese loco para acá.

-No fuimos nosotros.-se defendia Jake.-de algun modo él nos siguio hasta aqui.

-George, quiero que los ejecutes.-ordeno el rey.

-Señor, se que he dicho que siempre obedecere sus ordenes, pero, no matare a quienes acabaron con El Lich.-protesto George.

-Escuche Rey de Color.-dijo Finn.-si quiere puede darnos un ultimatum para traer a sus hijas.

-Pero hermanito, no sabemos a donde fue el Rey Helado.-susurro Jake.

De pontro se sintio un frio en el reino, la ventana se rompio y una sombra entro al palacio.

-Creo que volvio.-dijo Finn.

-Protejan a mi hija.-dijo el rey.

-Si señor.-dijeron todos.

La sombra era rapida y esquivaba los ataques de todos, se acerco a Finn y le dio un golpe en la nuca depositando el rastreador en su nuca, el humano trato de golpiar al ser pero este se escapo dirigiendose a la princesa.

-No esta vez.-dijo George sujetando los pies de la sombra, la cual tomo su verdadera forma.-oigan conozco a esta cosa, es una estatua de la Zona Criogénica, ¿cómo es que esta viva?

-El Rey Helado puede darle vida a cosas de nieve y hielo.-dijo Jake.

George trato de derretir al ninja con sus poderes de fuego, pero este ni se inmutaba, el ninja dio un golpe en la cara de George haciendo que lo soltara.

-Creo que es de hielo perma-fross, un hielo duro e inderretible.-dijo George sobandose la cara.

Finn saco su espada de sangre para atacar al ninja pero este se vuelve una sombra avanzando hacia la princesa, Finn clava su espada en el suelo sujetando al ninja para que Jake lo golpeara.

-Y con el 1 y con el 2 y con el 3.-decia Jake mientras golpeaba la sombra.

La sombra se combierte en un ninja otra vez y saca una espada tratando de atacar al perro pero Finn lo detiene con su espada, el ninja era mas fuerte y estaba a punto de derrotar a Finn hasta que...BOOM, se escucho un ruido que hizo retroceder al ninja el cual tenia un agujero en el hombro, Finn y Jake miraron que George habia sacado una extraña arma de su sombrero.

-Wow ¿qué es eso?-preguntaron al unisono.

-Es una pistola, un arma de la Guerra de los Champiñones.

George le dio varios disparos al ninja haciendolo retroceder, hasta romperlo en pedazos.

-Problema resuelto.-dijo George girando su pistola en su mano y guardandola en su bolsillo.

-Oh, George me salvaste otra vez, eres mi heroe.-dijo la Princesa Azul.

-Lo bueno chicos es que ya sabemos a donde el Rey Helado se llevo a las princesas.-dijo Finn.

-Entonces vallan alla con mi consejero a traer a mis hijas para antes del 24 de diciembre a la media noche.-dijo el rey.

-¿Y si no las traemos en esos.-dijo Jake contando sus dedos para saber cuantos dias eran.-30 dias?

-George los ejecutara.-dijo con cara de enojo.

-¿Y si yo me opongo?-pregunto el consejero.

-Seras despedido de tu puesto de consejero y seras betado de todo el reino.

-Alisten sus maletas aleros.-dijo George a Finn y Jake.-este sera un viaje muuuuuuyyyyyyyyy largo.

-Voy con ustedes.-dijo la princesa.

-¡NO!-dijeron George y el rey al unisono.-no permitire que te secuestren princesa.-dijo George.

La princesa muy molesta subio a su habitacion a pensar en un modo de ir con ellos tres y estar mas cerca de George.-"Ojala él comprendiera lo que siento por él".-pensaba.

Afuera del palacio estaban listos para partir.

-Usaremos mi auto.-dijo George.-asi llegaremos mas rapido.-agrego sacando de su bolsillo un llavero, apreto el boton y el auto fue a donde estaban ellos.¿no es impresionante? yo mismo lo construi.

-Esta de pelos.-dijo Jake.

La princesa se escabullo de su padre y de sus guardias yendo al auto de George, se metio en el maletero escondiendose bajo las maletas y los chicos sin notar su presencia cerraron el maletero y se fueron.

(Zona Criogénica)

-Este ninja me fallo.-dijo el Rey Helado mientras miraba a traves de los ojos del ninja en una television.

-Descuide señor aun hay mas ninjas que puede utilizar.-dijo Frosty.

-Tienes razon mi sirviente, cada vez que ellos se detengan mandare a un ninja para que los acabe.

-Señor debo decirle que hay otro salon con estatuas de ninjas normales que podra usar para misiones de exterminacion.

-Me interesa, llevame ahi mi lacayo.

Caminaron tres habitaciones hasta llegar a un salon lleno de estatuas de hielo que eran todas iguales.

-Como le dije mi señor aqui estan.

-Vive mi fiel sirviente.-decia el rey a una estatua.-vive para servir a tu rey.

-¿Qué desea mi señor?-decia el ninja.

-Quiero que sigas a estos chicos y que elimines al blanco y al perro.

-Si mi señor.

El Rey Helado envio las coordenadas de nuestros heroes al mapa y abrio un portal para que su ninja eliminara a esos estorbos y de paso mando a uno al Reino de la Luz y uno al de las Sombras aprovechando que eran los unicos reinos que se sabia.

(En un bosque cerca del Reino de Color)

-No se porque pero es divertido sacar la cabeza por la ventana.-dijo Jake con la lengua de fuera.

-Cierra la boca o...-decia George y zaz.

-Guacala me trague un insecto.-dijo Jake entre tosidos.

-Te lo adverti.-dijo George y luego se dirigio a Finn.-y dime compa ¿cómo conociste a Jake?

-Bueno es una larga historia.-dijo Finn.-hace mucho tiempo hice popo en una hoja, luego caí en ella, llore todo un día hasta que dos perros llamados Josue y Margaret me encontraron y me adoptaron como su hijo ellos tenian dos cachorros uno llamado Jermani y el otro era Jake, cuando nuestros padres murieron Jake y yo nos instalamos en una casita del arbol.

-Buena historia, sabes humano me caes bien, aunque pierda mi puesto de consejero no los ejecutare.

-Tu tambien nos caes bien.-dijo Jake aun sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

Mientras ellos platicaban el ninja puso unas puas en el camino para detener el coche, al pasar sobre las puas los cuatro neumaticos se reventaron y el auto choco con un arbol.

-Que bueno que teniamos el cinturon de seguridad.-dijo Jake.

-Mi auto.-decia George algo triste y molesto.-no se quien hizo esto, pero le voy a cobrar mi auto.-gritaba enojado.

Se escucho un ruido en el follaje de los arboles.-shhhh, escuchan.-dijo pontro unas shuriquens de hielo casi los matan.

-Miren halla.-dijo George apuntando con su dedo al ninja.

El ninja salto hacia ellos pero George lo rompio en pedazos con su mano que se habia vuelto de roca.

-No fue tan dificil como el anterior.-dijo George.-y ya que mi auto no sirve tendremos que seguir a pie, saquemos nuestras cosas y vayamonos.

Abrieron el maletero y al sacar sus cosas se toparon con un inesperado polison.

-Hola chicos.-saludo la Princesa Azul.

-¿Qué haces aqui princesa? deberias estar en el palacio.-le dijo George con enojo.

-No podia dejarles toda la diversion, además papá nunca nos deja divertirnos a mi y a mis hermanas.

-Ahorita mismo te me regresas al reino.-dijo George.-esto es muy peligroso sabes.

-Mira tienen dos opciones: 1)que valla con ustedes y 2)que ustedes sigan mientras yo voy detras de ustedes a escondidas, ademas el reino ya esta muy lejos y regresar es mas peligroso ya que iria sola, asi que, que decides.

George se quedo pensativo un tiempo todas esas opciones eran malas, si iba con ellos la pondrian en situaciones peligrosas, si ella los seguia a escondidas ellos no sabrian cuando estara en peligro y si regresaba sola la podrian secuestrar, robar o peor.

-Bueno vendras pero solo si se lo haces saber a tu padre.-dijo George sacando su celular y llamando al rey.

-Ok.-dijo tomando el celular con disgusto.-hola papi.-dijo alegre.

-¿Donde estas, que te hiciste?-preguntaba el rey por el celular.-fui a buscarte y no estabas.

-Me escondi en el auto de George y ahora estamos muy lejos del reino y el auto se daño asi que no tienes mas opcion que dejarme ir con ellos papi.

-Pasame a George.-la princes obedecio y se lo dio a George.

-Hola.-dijo George.

-Protege a mi hija o si no buscare la manera de ejecutarte o al menos de castigarte, ¿ENTENDIDO?

-Si rey.-colgo y luego hablo con la princesa muy molesto.-vendras pero no causes problemas.

La princesa lo abrazo y le dijo.-contigo me siento segura.-Finn y Jake se reian de esa escena haciendo sonrojarse a George(o mas bien engrisecerse) apartando a la princesa de su abrazo y siguieron caminando, pasaron varias horas y se hizo de noche, Jake se hizo grande y cargo en él a la princesa y esta se durmio como si Jake fuera cama.

-Oye Jake.

-¿Qué?-decia George.

-Creo que le gustas a la princesa.-dijo en voz baja.

George se sonrojo y luego sacudio su cabeza reaccionando.

-Mientras sea como amigo porque en mis 1000 años jamas pense en enamorarme.

-Pero tu le gustas mas que eso.-dijo Finn.

-Por ahora pensemos en la mision.-dijo George.

Despues de caminar mucho encontraron un lugar para dormir.

-Aqui acamparemos y continuaremos en la mañana.-dijo George.

-Si, yo ya quiero hacer la meme.-dijo Jake bajando cuidadosamente a la princesa y acostandola en una bolsa de dormir que por fortuna les sobraba.

-Buenas Noches.-dijo Jake durmiendose.

-Buenas Noches.-dijo Finn tambien durmiendose.

-Hasta mañana.-dijo George que a diferencia de los demas se quedo despierto pensante.

(POVS de George)

Princesa tu tambien me gustas, desde que te vi de bebé solo eras una niña mas que debia proteger, pero por alguna razon cuando hacias fiestas de te con tus peluches siempre me invitabas y como consejero debia obedecer, cuando jugabas siempre querias que fuera conmigo, al pasar los años pasaste de una niña inocente a una joven bella para mi gusto, decias que era tu mejor amigo y que no querias que te dejara, pero no acepto estos sentimientos debido a que como no envejezco tu si y el pasar de los años nos separara.

(Fin del POVS)

Al amanecer nuestros heroes siguieron su camino y se encontraron con un rio que era muy profundo.

-¿Cómo cruzaremos el rio?-dijo la princesa.

-Sencillo.-dijo George.-Jake llevara a Finn y a ti princesa sobre el rio como un bote y yo cruzare volando.

-Me parece buena idea.-dijo Jake transformandose en un bote.

Estaban por la mitad del gran rio sin saber que algo en el fondo los esperaba.

-Ya solo falta poco.-dijo Finn.-acelera bro.

-Como mandes hermano.-dijo Jake nadando mas rapido, estaban cerca de la orilla y de repente...SPLASH el bote se hundio junto con Finn y la Princesa.

Los de pronto salieron a la superficie para alivio de George pero el perro no salia.

-JAKE.-gritaba Finn mientras George los llevaba a la orilla.

-Descuida yo lo saco.-dijo George sumergiendose en el rio.

En el fondo el chico ve al perro siendo arrastrado al fondo del rio por una cadena, George nado rapido y con una espada que tenia en su sombrero corto la cadena liberando a Jake y sacandolo a la superficie; al sacarlo no reaccionaba habia tragado mucha agua.

-Jake no te mueras.-lloraba Finn.

-Yo se que hacer.-dijo la princesa y le practico respiracion boca a boca(o mas bien hocico) y apretaba su pecho sacandole el agua.-1, 2, 3 despierta.-decia y luego repetia eso una y otra vez.-vamos tu puedes perrito.-despues de 78 segundos Jake desperto.

-Oye George no me lo creeras.-decia Jake atonito.

-¿El qué?-le pregunto el joven.

-Soñaba que tu novia me besaba.-al decir eso George se irrito y deseaba haber dejado al perro hay, pero a la princesa y al humano les causo mucha risa lo cual irrito mas al joven.

-Bueno al menos estas asalvo.-dijo George.-pero que habra sido lo que te jalo.

De pronto del agua salio otro ninja de hielo que los empezo a atacar con una kusari-kama, Finn saco su espada y corto la cadena por la mitad y Jake se hizo grande para hacer añicos al ninja.

-Este es igual al que nos ataco en el bosque.-dijo Finn.-no es como el del palacio.

-Creo que estos ninjas son nada mas para estorbar nuestro camino y los que son como los del palacio son para la captura de princesas.-dedujo George.

(Zona Criogénica)

-Estos ninjas son mas inutiles que Darkice.-dijo el Rey Helado.

-Pero vea el lado amable, cada vez que se destruyen ellos vuelve aqui reconstruidos.-dijo Frosty.

-Ya regrese señor.-decia un ninja llamado Blade mientras atravesaba un portal.-aqui le traigo a la Princesa Sombra y la Princesa Luz.

-Bien hecho mi sirviente, sabes guardalas en la prision y luego ven que te dare otra mision.

-Si señor.-dicho esto Blade fue a dejar a las princesas y luego volvio.-digame la mision.

-Tu mision es acabar con un chico blanco y un perro, pero no mates al humano y de paso me traes a la princesa.

-Si señor.-dijo el ninja y atravezo el portal junto con muchos ninjas normales.

(En el rio)

-Tomemonos un descanso aqui, estoy fatigado.-dijo Jake.

-Jake solo caminamos 1 hora y ya quieres parar.-dijo George.

-bueno es que ese baño inesperado casi gasta todas mis energias.

-Ademas aqui podemos llenar nuestras botellas de agua.-agrego Finn.

Los chico de pronto estaban rodeados de ninjas y se pusieron a atacarlos, George protegia a la princesa lanzandole fuego y rayos a los ninjas, Finn los atacaba con su espada y Jake los atacaba haciendo grandes puños.

-Parece que es hora de que yo actue.-dijo Blade empuñando su katana.

Salto haci ellos y Finn detuvo su ataque con su espada, todos peliaban con él con golpes, cotes y disparos.

-Este tambien es duro.-dijo Jake.

George hizo su mano de roca y empezo a golpiar al ninja pero este le da un tajazo dandolo varios cortes en el pecho asustando a la princesa, Jake toma una piedrota y le pega al ninja con ella agrietandolo, Finn aprovecho y lo rompe en pedazos acabandolo de una vez por todas.

-¿Estas bien?.-pregunto Finn a George.

-Si, solo estoy algo lastimado.-dijo George mientras que su camisa roja se llenaba de algo blanco.

-Orale, ¿por qué tu sangre es blanca?-pregunto Jake.

-No solo es blanca, es pintura, la sangre de la gente de color es pintura del mismo color que su piel, ademas nuestra piel es tela de lienzo, nuestro cabello ebras de pincel, nuestra saliva pegamento aunque en nuestra boca no pega nada y nuestros ojos son ojos locos.-conto George.

Vendaron las heridas de George y curaron las de los demas; salieron rapido del lugar hasta una planicie donde se encontraron un local de comida.

-Conozco este lugar.-dijo George.-aqui podemos detenernos a comer.

Entraron al local y un muchacho los atendio.-hola George.-dijo el muchacho.

-¿Qué tal Shawn? estos son mis amigos: Finn, Jake y la Princesa Azul.

-Un gusto conocerlos chicos.-dijo Shawn.

-Gracias, igual.-dijo Finn estrechando su mano.

Shawn los sento en una mesa y les trajo el menu, se retiro y luego regreso con una libreta para atenderlos.

-¿Y qué van a comer?-pregunto.

-Yo quiero espaguetti.-dijo Finn.

-Yo quiero hot dogs.-dijo Jake.

-Yo una ensalada.-dijo la princesa.

-Y yo quiero una hamburguesa.-dijo George.

-Ok, su orden estara lista en 10 minutos.-dijo el mesero yendo a la cocina.

Shawn les trajo su comida y ellos comieron, ya que el local estaba casi vacio Shawn aprovecho para platicar con su amigo.

-¿Y qué los trae por aqui?-pregunto.

-Estamos en una mision para salvar a las hijas del Rey de Color.-dijo Finn.

-Espero que las salven, ellas son muy importantes para ese reino.-dijo Shawn.-pero como veo no te secuestraron a ti.-dijo a la princesa.

-Es que mi heroe George me salvo.-dijo la princesa.

Despues de comer George pago la cuenta y se despidieron; siguieron caminando varias horas hasta que oscurecio y se tuvieron que dormir.

-Descansen chicos.-dijo George.-para mañana llegaremos al Reino Pizza.-dicho esto todos se durmieron, pero George no soportaba el dolor de esa cortada en el estomago y pecho, asi que se levanto a una laguna cercana para refrescarse un rato.

La princesa noto la ausencia de George y fue a buscarlo, despues de caminar hasta un lago ella se detuvo al ver a George sin su camisa en el lago mientras se lavaba las heridas que aun no cicatrizaban, George sintio su presencia.

-Se que estas ahi princesa.-dijo George.

La princesa salio de su escondite detras de un arbol y saco un trato que tenia en su bolsillo del vestido y lo humedecio para lavar los cortes de la espalda de George.

-No te molestes princesa.-dijo George.-no es necesario.

-No me molesta.-dijo la Princesa Azul.-es un agradecimiento por salvarme.

-Solo hago mi trabajo.-dijo George levantandose y poniendose su camisa yendo luego a dormir, la princesa lo siguio y tambien se durmio.

Aqui termina el segundo episodio.


	3. Pesadilla en la Calle Champiñon

Pesadilla en la Calle Champiñon

-Estos ninjas no sirven.-dijo el Rey Helado.

-Señor.-dijo Frosty.-deles tiempo, no todos son inservibles.

-Bueno, aun me quedan mucho ninjas especiales.

El Rey Helado camino por el pasillo buscando otro ninja que mandar.

-Aqui dice "Dreamfear" "Tu peor pesadilla".-leyo el Rey Helado y luego le dio vida.-wow, me recuerdas a uno que vi en una pelicula que tambien tenia un guante con garras como tu y ¿qué haces?

-Yo me introduzco en los sueños de la gente y los hago tener horribles pesadillas que tienen resultados en el mundo real.-dijo el ninja con una voz siniestra.

El rey enfoco su mirada en el chico blanco.-tengo a la persona ideal para ti.-dijo señalando a George que aun dormia.-ve y hazlo sufrir fisica y psicologicamente.

-Si señor.-dijo atravesando el portal.

-Esto va a ser divertido Frosty.

-Ya lo creo señor.

(A unos 3 kilometros del Reino Pizza)

Aun no amanecia y nuestros heroes dormian tranquilos, el ninja aprovecho eso y se hizo una cortina de humo introduciendose en la oreja de George; llego el amanecer y nuestros heroes estaban listos para seguir.

-El Reino Pizza esta detras de esas montañas.-dijo George.

Caminaron hora y media subiendo la montaña, George se atrasava un poco por sus pesamientos:-"esperaba no tener que volver a ver a ese loco despues de estos siglos".-lo cual le provocaba muchos dolores de és de otros 10 minutos por fin llegaron.

-Aqui esta el Reino Pizza.-dijo George.

El reino era increible, las casas y edificios de pan, queso y peperoni, los habitantes eran como rebanadas de pizza y otros humanoides de pan, queso y ojos de aceitunas; entraron al palacio donde conocieron al rey que era un humanoide con peperoni, la reina era de salami y la princesa de unos 16 años era de champiñones.

-Finn, Jake.-dijo George.-les presento al Rey Pepe Roni, su esposa la Reina Lady Salami y su hija la Princesa Champiñone.-presentó.

-Mucho gusto sus altezas.-dijeron los hermanos haciendo una reverencia.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo el rey.-¿qué te trae aqui George?-pregunto.

-Debo decirle una mala noticia.-contesto George aun con dolores de cabeza.-hay un loco rey que mando a sus sirvientes a capturar a todas las princesas.

-Y ya se llevo a mis hermanas.-dijo la Princesa Azul.

-Mi reina dile a los guardias que dupliquen, no, que tripliquen la seguridad en el reino.-ordeno el rey.

George ya no aguantaba mas ese dolor y se cayo al suelo retorciendose.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunta Azul muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien.-dijo el joven mientras se levantaba.-solo fue un dolor de cabeza.

-Hija traele al chico un jugo de tomate y almejas.-dijo el rey.

-Si papi.-dijo Champiñone retirandose a la cocina.

-No se moleste Rey Pepe Roni.-dijo George.-solo necesito descansar.

Mientras hablaban un ninja entro por la ventana tomando a la Princesa Champiñone, los heroes reaccionaron ya que era un ninja normal, George le iba a lanzar una bola de fuego pero ese dolor de cabeza no se lo permitio, por fortuna Finn y Jake lo detuvieron.

-Gracias valiente caballero.-agradecio la princesa a Finn con un beso en la mejillo.

-No fue nada.-dijo Finn sonrojado.-¿estas bien George?-pregunto el humano al joven.

-Si Finn, calmense todos.-dijo George tratando de calmar a todos.

La Princesa Champiñone toco la frente de George y noto que tenia fiebre.

-No, no estas bien.-le replico.-tienes mucha fiebre.

-No es fiebre, recuerda que puedo generar calor.-excuso George.

-Pero solo si te conviertes en elemento de fuego, no cuando sos otra cosa.-dijo Champiñone, dio dos palmadas llamando a sus sirvientes.-llevenlo al cuarto de huespedes.

George no tenia fuerzas para oponer resistencia, asi que se dejo llevar; ya en la habitacion lo acostaron en una cama y le pusieron un paño humedo en la frente.

-Salganse.-dijo uno de los sirvientes a nuestros heroes y a la Princesa Azul que estaban ahi.-el chico necesita descansar.

-Estoy bien.-insistia George.

-Quiero acompañarlo.-pedia la Azul.-conmigo se sentira mejor.

-Esta bien.-dijo el sirviente.-pero solo hasta que traigamos al doctor.

Todos se retiraron dejando solo a George con la princesa, esta le humedecia el paño cuando se secaba y le acomodaba los cabellos al de unos minuto George se durmio(grave error).

(Sueño de George)

En un lugar desconocido para George noto que tenia algo azul en las manos, revisandose bien noto que era pintura, miro al frente y noto una silueta al frente; avanzo hacia alla y para su sorpresa era la Princesa Azul toda muerta y desangrada como si él le hubiera hecho daño; George la apreto contra su pecho.

-No, no es posible.-decia mientras sus gritos se oian en el mundo real.-yo no pude haberlo hecho.

-Oh claro que si.-oyo una horrible voz atras de él.-tu mismo la mataste.-dijo la figura en la oscuridad levantando sus manos mostrando unas garras.

-Como se si no fuiste tú.-le grito.

-Quizas lo hice, quizas no, pero aun asi tu eres el que sigue.

George fuera de sus cabales se convierte en vampiro(cosa que tambien ocurrio en el mundo real asustando a la princesa) y ataco al ser, el ninja sale de la habitacion y George lo sigue detras hasta llegar a un espacio abierto donde salia luz del sol, George se retorcia de dolor y por alguna extraña razon no podia volver a ser el de antes.

(Mundo Real)

-OIGAN TODOS.-gritaba la princesa.-ALGO LE PASA A GEORGE.

Todos corrieron para ver lo que sucedia y se sorprendieron al ver a George como vampiro, quemandose, forcejeando, gritando y sangrando por la nariz y la boca.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto el doctor.

-Nose.-dijo la princesa.-él solo se durmio y despues de un rato estaba asi.

-¿Desde cuándo los vampiros tienen hemorragias?-pregunto Jake.

-Ellos aun poseen algo de sangre en sus cuerpos.-contesto el doctor poniendo su estetoscopio en el pecho del paciente.-oh por Dios, le va a dar un ataque cardiaco si no lo despertamos, al parecer esta teniendo sindrome del soñador.

-Apartence.-dijo la Princesa Azul.-yo se que hacer.-dijo.-esta es mi oportunidad.-susurro y se puso a darle respiracion boca a boca lo que le causo mal sabor ya que se llenaba la boca de sangre.-vamos lindo, tu puedes.

(En el Sueño)

George estaba en el suelo agonizando por el sol, el ninja lo miraba triunfante como el chico sufria.

-Llego tu hora.-dijo el ninja convirtiendo su mano en una estaca.

George cerro los ojos esperando el ataque del ninja cuando sintio algo calido en los labios iluminando el lugar y haciendolo despertar.

(En el Mundo Real)

La princesa le seguia dandole RCP llorando hasta que George desperto.

-George.-dijo la princesa muy feliz.-que bueno que despertaste.-dijo abrazandolo pero esta vez George no la aparto.

-Si princesa.-dijo George.-muchas gracias.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Finn.

-Creo que o era Freddy Krueger o era otro ninja del Rey Helado.-contesto George y luego miro confundido a Azul.-¿porqué tienes la boca llena de sangre?

-Te ahogabas y tuve que salvarte.-dijo ella; George reviso su boca y la noto llena de sangre junto con su cuerpo convertido vampiro.

-Y supongo que soy el bello durmiente y mi Princesa Azul.-dijo sarcasticamente ganandose la risa de los presentes.-¿Qué horas son?-pregunto volviendo a ser él y limpiandose la boca.

-Son las 2 de la tarde.-dijo Jake.-te dormiste solo 3 horas.

-Bueno, gracias por todo Princesa Champiñone.-dijo George levantandose de la cama y poniendose su sombrero.-pero ya nos tenemos que retirar.

-Pero si acabamos de llegar.-dijo Jake.

-Pero ya derrotamos a un ninja y la princesa esta asalvo.-replico George.

-Tu no vas a ningun lado hasta que te termine de revisar el doctor.-dijo Champiñone.

-Estoy bien.-insistio George.-es mas nunca me habia sentido mejor.

-Bueno al menos tu fiebre ya bajo.-dijo el doctor poniendo su mano en la frente de George.-pero necesitas comer.

-Pueden quedarse a almorzar.-invito Champiñone.-y George.-dijo a George.-no aceptare un no por respuesta.

-Ok princesa.-dijo el joven ya que le rugia el estomago.-si los demas aceptan.

-Por supuesto que nos quedamos.-dijo Finn.

Se sentaron todos a la mesa para comer todo tipo de comida italiana:pizza, pan de ajo, lasagna, espaguetti y más; mientras Finn y Jake les contaban sobre sus aventuras.

-Enserio ustedes derrotaron al Lich.-dijo sorprendido el Rey Pepe Roni.

-Si.-dijo Finn.-no fue fácil pero Jake y yo lo logramos.

-Vaya.-dijo Champiñone.-se nota que eres muy valiente humano.

Despues de la comida nuestros heroes se retiraron hacia su siguiente destino; caminaron algunas horas y se sentian cansados y se detuvieron unrato a descansar; eran las 3 de la tarde y siguieron caminando.

-El siguiente reino es el Reino Volcán.-dijo George.

-Entonces ahi hay elementos de volcán.-dijo Jake.

-Tambien hay de fuego y de roca.-dijo George.

-¿Elementos de fuego? ¿cómo es que hay aqui tambien?-pregunto Finn.

-Es una larga historia.-dijo George.-veran: este reino empezo cuando la primera Reina Flama dio a luz trillizos dos varones y una chica, uno se quedo en Ooo, otro se mudo a Aaa y la chica se caso con el Principe Roca en Eee creando una nueva especie mitad roca mitad fuego, el reino se encuentra en un viejo volcán inactivo.

-Wow.-dijo Finn.-la Princesa Flama jamas me conto de eso.

-¿Sales con la princesa del Reino del Fuego de Ooo?-pregunto asombrado George.

-Si.-contesto Finn.-desde hace casi un año.

-Pues seguramente no te dijo porque quizas no lo sabia.-dijo George.

Cuando llegaron al Reino Volcán encontraron un reino parecido al de Fuego solo que más lleno de rocas y menos fuego, todo lleno de rios de magma y lava y la gente era elementos de fuego, otros eran de roca y otros eran mezclas de ambos con cuerpo de roca y algunas fisuras de lava pasaban por su cuerpo.

-¿Este es el Reino Volcán?-pregunta Jake.-nos vamos a chamuscar si entramos ahi, a menos que te sepas el escudo protector.

-No, no me lo se, pero aqui tengo unos trajes termicos que protege a quien lo usa de temperaturas extremas.-dijo George sacando 3 discos de su sombrero.

-¿Cómo te caben todas esas cosas en el sombrero?-pregunto Jake.

-Mi sombrero es más grande por dentro de lo que es por fuera, tengo toda una bodega aqui adentro.-dijo George, les puso los trajes a sus amigos y se adentraron al reino.

Dentro del reino no sentian nada de calor porque los trajes les daban un frio por dentro.

-Saldremos rápido de aqui porque no hay princesa solo un principe.-dijo George.

-¿Y por qué pasamos por aqui si no hay princesa?-dijo Jake

-Era por aqui o por el Reino del Oceano.-dijo George.

-Mejor aqui porque el oceano me da miedo.-dijo Finn preocupado.

-En ese reino todos son peces y son bien feos.-dijo la princesa con cara de asco.

(En la Zona Criogenica)

-Este ninja ya tardo demasiado.-dijo el Rey Helado.-mandare a otro para que se encargue de ellos mientras el mimo parlante esta despierto.-agrego yendo al salon de ninjas especiales.

-Señor.-dijo Frosty.-ellos estan en un volcan ¿cómo un ninja sobrevivira?

El Rey Helado se detuvo un momento, su sirviente tenia razón, fijo su mirada en un ninja que le llamo la atención.

-Aqui dice "Pyrocrio" "El fuego y el hielo pueden coexistir".-leyo el Rey Helado.-bueno Frosty este es el ninja que mandare a ese volcán.-dijo dandole vida al ninja.

El Rey Helado le dio las ordenes y lo mando al volcán y luego le dijo al ninja de las pesadillas que le causara más dolor al joven.

(En el Reino Volcán)

Unos golems de lava detuvieron a nuestros heroes un momento.

-¿Qué hacen dentro de las tierras del Rey Volcán?-dijo uno de los golems.

-Venimos de paso.-dijo George.-digale al rey que George está aqui.

Los golems se retiraron y los chicos fueron mandados al palacio donde conocieron al Rey Volcán y a su hijo.

-Hola George.-saludo muy amistosamente el rey.-hace mucho que no te veia.

-¿Qué onda Fred?-dijo George al rey y luego se giro a nuestros heroes.-Finn, Jake él es Fred el Rey Volcán.-giro al rey.-Rey Volcán ellos son Finn y Jake, vienen desde las lejanas praderas de Ooo.

-Gusto en conocerlos.-dijo el rey.-él es mi hijo Vulcanus el Principe Volcán.

-Saludos.-dijo el principe.

-¿Qué te trae por aqui?-pregunto el rey.

-Solo venimos de paso porque no podiamos cruzar el Reino del Oceano.-dijo George.-vamos hacia la Zona Criogenica.

Sonó una computadora que llamo la atención del rey.-Debe estar conectado mi amigo el Rey Flama en Internet.-dijo alegre.

-¿Usted conoce al Rey Flama Rey Volcán?-pregunto el humano sorprendido.

-Si Finn, es mi mejor amigo.-dijo el rey.-y llamame Fred.

-Ok Fred.-dijo Finn.-vera es que yo soy novio de la hija de él.

-Impresionante humano.-dijo el rey.-porque no lo saludas desde el videochat al rey.

-Me parece una buena idea.-dijo Finn.-quizas su hija este hay ya que no le he hablado en dias.

El rey activo el chat y tenia razón era el Rey Flama.-¿Qué onda Rey Flama?-dijo Fred.

-Aqui todo bien.-dijo RF.-¿Y tú?

-Aqui con tu futuro yerno que quiere saludarte.

-Finn esta ahi.-dijo RF sorprendido.-muesramelo quiero hablar con él.

El Rey Volcán llamo a Finn a venir para que él Rey Flama.-Hola suegrito.-saludo Finn.

-Mira Finn.-dijo RF muy serio.-mi hija me a contado todo lo que hiciste por ella; desde estabilizarla hasta venir aqui y traer sus velas aromaticas y debo decirte...-dijo muy enojado asustando a Finn.-muchas felicidades.-dijo tranquilo confundiendo al humano.-mi hija me esta visitando y quiere saludarte.

-Pasamela pues.-dijo Finn muy alegre.

-Hola Finn.-saludo PF.

-Hola linda.-saludo Finn.-te extraño mucho.

-Yo tambié PF.-extraño tus besos y tu calor.

De pronto una shuriquen rompe la notebook interrumpiendo la conversación del humano con su novia.

-¿Qué caraj?...-dijo Finn notando a un ninja parecido a los habitantes de ahi solo que azul con rojo en vez de gris con rojo.-interrumpiste mi conversación ahora lo pagaras.-amenazó alzando su espada de la familia.

-¿Dónde esta la princesa?-dijo el ninja.

-Aqui no hay princesa.-dijo PV.-solo hay un principe que soy yo.

-Entonces me llevare a ella.-señalo el ninja a la Princesa Azul.

El ninja salto hacia la PA esquivando a Finn; Jake lo intenta atrapar pero se le escapa; George y los guardias del palacio le lanzan fuego al ninja pero era inútil.

-¿Cómo es que estando aqui no te derrites ni con el fuego de todos nosotros?-dijo George muy sorprendido.

-Solo observen.-dijo el ninja sacando fuego de su mano.

-¿Crees que nos derrotaras con fuego?-pregunto con ironia un guardia.

El ninja lanzo la bola de fuego hacia ese guardia congelando.

-¿Cómo pudo congelar a un elemento de lava?-dijo George muy confundido.

-Soy tan frio que hasta quemo.-dijo el ninja burlonamente lanzando más fuego.

Todos esquivaban los ataques inutilmente ya que mucho eran congelados; George lo iba a detener pero sentia otra vez un dolor de cabeza que se lo impedia. Finn y Jake notaron eso y de un golpe de Jake lanzaron al ninja fuera del palacio.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto PA a George.

-Si, princesa.-dijo George.-¿y el ninja?

-Esta afuera.-dijo Finn montado sobre Jake yendo hacia afuera, George los siguio junto con unos guardias.

Una vez afuera George no soportaba esos dolores de cabeza dejando todo el trabajo a nuestros heroes. Unos golems de lava, roca y fuego aparecieron para detener al ninja.

-Alerta intruso, Alerta intruso, Alerta intruso, Alerta intruso.-decian al mismo tiempo.

El ninja trato de congelar a varios de ellos pero eran demasiados; Finn aprovecho que se distrajo y le entierra la espada en el espalda y para finalizar un golem de roca lo aplasta rompiendolo en miles de pedazos.

-Otro más que muerde el polvo.-dijo Finn victorioso guardando su espada.

-CHICOS VENGAN GEORGE ESTA MUY MAL.-grito PA muy preocupada. Todos fueron para alla a revisar a George.

George por mientras se durmio dandole a Dreamfear otra oportunidad.

-Creo que un ninja de hielo le provoca a George estos dolores de cabeza.-dedujo Finn rascando su barbilla.-y si George se duerme esara a la merced de él.

-Esto parece Pesadilla en la Calle Elm.-dijo Jake.-como sea hay que despertarlo pero rápido.

Todos usaron todos los medios posibles para despertarlo incluso la princesa lo besó otra vez pero ni siquiero reaccionaba.

(En el Sueño)

Se encontraba un niño de 1 año en una ciudad destruida, su madre murio al nacer y su padre fue asesinado por dos mutantes, camino todo el trayecto esperando encontrar algo o a alguien.

-¿Estas perdido niño?-sono una voz masculina detra del niño.-descuida yo te cuidare.-dijo un señor que el niño no identifico bien ya que su vista estaba nublada.-¿cómo te llamas?

El niño no sabia hablar pero si escribir ya que en su cumpleaños su padre antes de morir le hizo un pastel donde estaba su nombre el cual memorizo bien. El niño escribio su nombre en la tierra que decia "George".

-Lindo nombre.-dijo el señor.-lastima que tengo que matarte.-al decir eso el niño tallo sus ojos y miro que era Dreamfear.-buenas noches pequeño.

El niño trato de huir pero esa cosa siempre se le aparecia de algun modo.

-No puedes escapar de mi, este es mi mundo.-el ninja lo sostuvo y empezo a macar en la cara del niño sus garras.

(En el mundo real)

Todos lo seguian tratando de despertar al notar que se le formaban rasguños en la cara.

-Esperence tengo una idea.-dijo el rey trayendo algo de un botiquin de medicinas.-esto lo vi en la pelicula espero que funcione.-el rey saco una inyeccion con adrenalina adentro y se lo inyecto a George para despertarlo.

(En el Sueño)

El niño seguia sufriendo por culpa de ese ninja hasta que sintio algo en el pecho que lo hizo despertar sacando al mismo tiempo al ninja del sueño.

(Mundo Real)

George despierta y el ninja sale de su mente, el ninja era mas facil de vencer; le cortaron el brazo con el guante, le atravezaron el pecho con ese guante y por ultimo.-Bienvenido a mi mundo, basura.-dijo George cortandole la cabeza con su espada derrotandolo finalmente. Después de eso nuestros heroes se retiraron a su siguiente destino.


	4. Un Vampiro Llamado Raxzzor

**Un Vampiro llamado Raxzzor**

En la Tierra de Ooo una princesa de color naranja corre de prisa al Dulce Reino estando algo preocupada.

-Alto ¿quién eres y qué deseas?-decia un guardia platano.

-Soy la Princesa Flama.-dijo la chica.-y necesito hablar con la Dulce Princesa ahora.

-Ya chicos.-decia la DP desde un balcón.-dejenla pasar.-luego le habla a la PF.-espera me en el dulce salón.

La PF entra al salón y espera a la Dulce Princesa.

-Hola Princesa Flama.-saludo DP.-¿qué se te ofrece?

-Se trata de Finn.

-Se que lo extrañas, me los has dicho 20 veces desde que se fue, yo también lo extraño.

-No es por eso, veras.

(Flashback)

Estaba visitando a mi padre ya que al no estar Finn no tenia nada que hacer, al llegar el estaba en su computadora hablando con alguien.

-¿Con quién hablas papá?-pregunté.

-Con Finn hija-me dijo, al oir eso me alegre mucho.-¿Quieres que te lo pase?

-Si, por favor.-corrí hacia su compu.

-Hola linda.-me dijo Finn desde el monitor.

-Hola Finn.-le dije.-extraño mucho tus besos y tu calor.

-Yo tambi...-por alguna razón algo no lo dejo terminar.

(Fin del Flashback)

-Y vine aqui porque con mi celular no lo pude contactar debido a que no alcanza la señal.

-¿Y quieres que te preste mi celular?

-Si, lo harias.

-Lo haria pero para contactarlo necesitaria saber donde esta; ¿Cómo era el lugar de donde llamó?

-Pues era rocoso y con mucha lava y mi padre hablo antes con un tal Fred.

-Ummm, rocas y lava podrian indicar un volcán pero ¿cuál?-se preguntaba Bubblegum.

-No cualquier volcán cara de chicle.-decia una voz femenina desde las sombras de la habitación.

-¿Marceline?-dijo la DP algo molesta.-¿Qué haces aqui, cómo entraste y cuánto oiste?

-Estaba aburrida, me hice invisible y todo.-contesto Marceline muy arrogante.

-Sabes que no puedes entrar a mi reino asi como asi.-regañaba DP a Marceline como siempre.

-Calma Dulce Princesa.-tranquilizaba PF a DP.-creo que sabe a donde se fuerón.

-Bueno dime a que volcan fueron.-dijo DP.

-Pidelo por favor.-dijo Marceline muy burlona.

-Por favor dime a donde fueron esos dos antes que te saque yo misma a patadas del reino.-amenazo DP.

-¿Asi recibes a las visitadas?-dijo Marceline.-ok, segun lo que oí en su conversación y la trayectoria que tomaron en tu globo, dedusco que esos dos se encuentran en el continente de Eee.

-¿El continente de Eee?-pregunto confundida PF.

-Es un continente vecino.-explicaba DP a PF.-lo unico que nos separa de ahi son los pantanos radiactivos.-luego saca su celular.-¿Y Marceline cómo sabias que estarian ahi?

-Un amigo mio vive ahi.-explicaba Marcy.-lo conozco desde hace muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo desde antes de conocer a Ash, pero despues de ser vampiro y cada vez que nos escribimos por carta me cuenta sobre todo lo que hace.

-Ahora que sabemos donde estan solo sera cuestion de llamarlos ya que mi celular tiene una gran cobertura.-decia DP mientras marcaba a tono de llamada sonó hasta que le contestarón.-Hola Finn.

(En el continente de Eee)

-Hola Dulce Princesa.-decia Finn.

-Me han contado que estan en Eee, ¿es cierto?-decia DP desde el celular.

-Si y conocimos por el momento tres reinos de aqui.

-Por cierto aqui ahi alguien que quiere hablarte.

-¿Quién es?

-Adivina.

-¿La Princesa Flama?

-Adivinaste.

-¿Pues qué esperas? pasamela.

-Hola Finn.-decia Pf desde el celular.

-Hola linda, lamento aquella interrupcion de hace un rato.

-Descuida pero ¿qué paso?

-El Rey Helado nos esta siguiendo.

(En el continente de Ooo)

-¿Qué dijo?-pregunto Marceline al ver a PF tan preocupada.

-Dice que la llamada anterior se interrumpio por el Rey Helado que los esta siguiendo.-contesto PF.

-¿Preguntale si George esta con él?-dijo Marcy.

-Marceline pregunta si George esta con ustedes.

-Si.-dijo Finn.

-Dice que si Marcy.

-Dile que me lo pase.

-Dice Marceline que se lo pases.

-No creo que quiera hablar a estado callado desde el ataque al volcán.

-Dice que no se puede ahora.

-Dile entonces que Marcy le manda saludos.

-Dice Marcy que...hola, hola-PF no pudo completar la frase ya que se apago el celular.-Bonibel se le acabo la bateria al celular.-decia a la DP.

(En el continente de Eee)

-Hola, hola, ¿Flamita?-decia Finn al no tener respuesta.-¿me pregunto que querria Marcy?

Al caminar durante cinco horas ya anochecia y todos estaban cansados menos George que por nada del mundo se detenia.

-George.-decia Azul.-¿estas bien? no has dicho nada desde que salimos del Reino Volcán.-George no le contestaba, solo seguia caminando.

-"Ese ninja se metio en donde no se debia meter, en mi infancia".-pensaba George hasta que choco con un muro.-AUCH.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-pregunto Jake.

-Si.-decia George mientras se sobaba la cabeza.-al parecer llegamos a otro reino y me temo que es el peor de muchos de ellos.

-No me digas que...-decia la Princesa Azul.

-Si.-completo Geoge.-Finn, Jake bienvenidos al Reino del Terror.

-Ni he entrado y ya me tiemblan las rodillas.-dijo el perro.

-Nose si Marceline les ha contado pero aqui viven la mayoria de los vampiros que no la quisieron obecer.

-No, no nos ha contado.-dijo Finn.

-Veras hace setecientos años.-empezo a relatar George.-cuando el antiguo Rey Vampiro murio Marceline, la novia de él se convirtio en la Reina Vampiro y lo logro ya que ella fue quien lo mato.

-¿Y por qué hizo eso?-pregunto Finn.

-A ella no le gustaba tener que beberle la sangre a los pocos humanos que quedaban, cuando asumio el poder les ordeno a sus subditos que ya no bebieran mas sangre, que en lugar de eso bebieran el rojo de las cosas o una mezcla que yo preparo.

-Jamas crei que Marceline matara a alguien.-dijo Jake consternado.

-Al menos lo hizo por una buena causa.-dijo Finn.

-Pero deben saber que no todos la quisieron obedecer, hubo una revolucion ante la nueva autoridad la cual comenzo con un vampiro llamado Raxzzor, pero él y sus rebeldes perdieron la revolución y decidieron hacer su propio reino en el cual tambien se vinieron a vivir aqui hombres lobo, fantasmas y zombies teniendo a Raxzzor como rey, me mude a este continente por ordenes de Marceline para matar a Rax, aunque enrealidad no es tan amenazante de hecho es como su Rey Helado, un loco visionario.

-Y ¿tendremos que pasar por este horrible reino?-pregunto Jake muy aterrado.

-Claro, ¿acaso te asusta?-dijo George.

-Jake le tiene miedo a los vampiros, exceptuando a Marceline.-explicaba Finn.

-Descuiden, tengo a muchos amigos y espias aqui entre ellos la persona mas cercana a Raxzzor.-decia George tratando de calmarlos.

Entraron al Reino el cual era muy tetrico y sombrio, el aullar de los lobos se escuchaba desde las lejanias junto con el sibildo del viento y el clamor de los fantasmas algo que asustaba a nuestros heroes.

-Mejor volvamos por otro camino.-dijo Jake.

-Miren.-dijo George.-solo entramos, salimos sin llamar la atención y listo.

Sono la campana de una catedral anunciando las 9pm haciendo que los habitantes salieran de sus casas provocan que nuestros heroes se mezclen con la multitud.

-FINN, JAKE ¿DONDÉ ESTAN?-Gritaban George y la Princesa al ver a los chicos esfumarse entre la multitud.

Todos entraron al castillo dejando afuera a George y a la princesa.-Genial.-decia George.-ahora tendremos que entrar a sacarlos.

-Yo no entrare ahi.-dijo la princesa muy asustada.

-Como quieras.-dijo George usando psicologia inversa.-quedate aqui sola en medio de la noche.-se aproxima al castillo.

-OYE ESPERAME NO ME DEJES.-gritaba entrando al castillo.

(En el Castillo)

La multitud entra al salon principal del castillo junto con Finn y Jake.-no empujen.-decia Jake. En el salon todos tomaron asiento y Finn y Jake tuvieron que hacerlo para que nadie los notara.

-Hola.-decia Finn a un zombie.-¿por qué estamos aqui?

-Blaaaaaaaaa.-contesto el zombie.

-Ok, gracias.-dijo Finn.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto Jake.

-No tengo idea, hermano.

Por una ventana aparecia un murcielago que luego se convirtio en vampiro que luego se sienta en el frente de la mesa del gran salon, a su lado aparece una vampiresa que al parecer es su novia, al otro aparece un fantasma un poco parecido al vampiro posiblemente sean parientes.

-Hola subditos mios.-dijo el vampiro, al parecer era Raxzzor el gobernante del reino.-el tema de oi es el de siempre de cada reunion anual, regresar el honor del antiguo Rey Vampiro deshaciendonos de Marceline la Reina Vampiro la que por su maldito amor hacia los humanos la hizo prohibirnos a nosotros los vampiros beber sangre humana, ahora que se acabaron los humanos tenemos que conformarnos con beber el rojo de las cosas, aun asi ella pagara, ¿estan conmigo?

-SI.-gritaban todos de jubilo menos Finn y Jake.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?-pregunto un hombre lobo que estaba junto a Finn y Jake, Raxzzor al oir la pregunta le dispara matandolo.

-¿Cuál les he dicho qué es la regla?-pregunto Rax a sus subditos.

-Solo usted puede hacer preguntas.-contestaron todos en coro.

-Bien.-continuo Rax.-pero antes tenemos que deshacernos de un estorbo el cual me ha molestado todos estos 700 años de mi vida, George, uno de los mejores amigos de Marceline el cual con sus poderes siempre se interfiere en mis planes, asi que...-se detiene al sentir un olor.-Haru ¿hueles eso?-le pregunta al la chica de su lado la cual comienza a olfatear.

-Si.-contesto la chica.-huele a algo que me es familiar como a...humano.

-Escuchen todos los vampiros.-dijo Rax.-algo aqui huele a humano.

Todos los vampiros olfatearon poniendo nervioso a Finn.

-¿Todavia hay humanos jefe?-pregunto un fantasma que estaba sentado frente a nuestros heroes, Raxzzor le dispara.

-No lo se.-dijo Rax, fija su mirada en Finn y Jake, los ignora y luego los vuelve a ver pero ya se habian ido del salon.-ya vi al humano y viene acompañado de un perro(vuela al centro de la mesa) escuchen quiero que salgan y encuentren a ese humano.

-¿Y qué ganamos?-pregunto un vampiro recibiendo un disparo.

-La recompesa varía dependiendo de quien me lo traiga, si es vampiro obtendra la mitad de la sangre del humano, si es zombie u hombre lobo tendra su carne y si es fantasma tendra el cuerpo sin vida del humano; ahora salgan y traiganmelo vivo y al perro como quieran.

Todos salieron del salon a buscar a Finn, los heroes corrieron sin rumbo chocando con alguien.

-Auch, fijate por donde caminas.-dijo Finn.

-Finn, Jake me alegro de verlos chicos.-dijo George.

-A nosotros igual.-dijo Jake.-oye, nos mentiste, dijiste que el vampiro no era amenaza.

-En primera dije que no era tanta amenaza y en segunda...-dijo George siendo interrumpido por la princesa.

-¿Los vio Raxzzor?-pregunto Azul.

-Si.-contesto Finn.-y puso precio a mi cabeza, todos los del reino me buscan.

-Esto es serio.-dijo George.-si no salimos rapido de aqui seras muerto viviente.

-¿Quienes eran esas dos personas que se sentaban junto a Raxzzor?-pregunto Finn.

-¿La vampiro y el fantasma?-pregunto George.

-Si.

-La vampiresa es Haru la novia de Rax y el fantasma es Jake el hermano difunto de Rax, dos de mis informantes secretos.-explicaba George.-dejemos de hablar y salgamos de aqui.

Cruzaron por un pasillo el cual se volvia cada vez mas oscuro, al salir de ahi Finn y Jake volvieron a desaparecer.-rayos los perdimos otra vez.-dijo George muy de él y la princesa aparece un zombie, George sin pensarlo le dispara volandole la cabeza.-toma eso arrastra piernas.-decia George, pero de la cabeza del zombie salia algo con tentaculos.-esto es nuevo.-dijo George disparandole a esa cosa destruyendola.-bien(guardando el arma) ahora a buscar a Finn y a Jake, otra vez.

(Mientras tanto con Finn y Jake)

-Hermanito llevamos caminando mucho tiempo a oscuras.-se quejaba Jake en medio de la oscuridad.

-Oye George ¿falta mucho?-pregunto Finn sin recibir respuesta.-George, George, GEORGE, Jake creo que perdimos a George.

-No es posible, ahi que pensar en un plan.-dijo Jake mirando por todos lados.-Finn veo una luz.

Se aproximaron a la luz que salia de una puerta y entraron; al entrar la habitacion era un laboratorio.

-Se parece al de la Dulce Princesa solo que me da miedo.-dijo Jake.

-Jake, mira esas botellas.-dijo Finn señalando la mesa.-¿jugamos a que yo era un cientifico loco y tu Igor mi asistente.

-Dale pues.-dijo Jake tomando la forma de Igor.

-Muajajajaja.-reia Finn imitando la voz de un cientifico loco.-yo el Doctorr Finnstein he crreado una forrmula que convierrte a los hombrres lobo en gatitos, Igorr pasame ese frrasco rojo.

-Si mi amo.-dijo Jake pasandole el frasco.

-Ahorra un poco de esa cosa azul.-se la agrega volviendo el liquido verde.-ahorra ese polvo blanco.-se lo pone volviendolo amarillo y humeante, lo huele provocandole asco.-¿quierres un trrago Igorr?

-Paranada.-dijo Jake tapandose la nariz.

-Vaya.-dijo Finn con su voz normal.-esto parece mas un insecticida, mejor lo boto.-Finn lo arroja detras de él dandole a un hombre lobo haciendolo apestar mucho retirandose del laboratorio.

-No convierte a los hombres lobo en gatitos.-dijo Jake.-pero si es un buen repelente de lobos.

Aparece el fantasma Jake en el laboratorio.-ustedes vendran conmigo.-dijo el fantasma.

-Hola.-dijo Finn.-¿qué no eres uno de los informantes de George y el hermano de Rax?

El fantasma al oir eso les cubre la boca a ambos y se esconde con ellos en el armario.¿Quién les dijo?-pregunto.

-George nos lo dijo, yo soy Finn y él es Jake.-dijo Finn.

-¿Quiubo?-dijo Jake.

-Mucho gusto tambien me llamo Jake pero pueden llamarme Fantasmin para no confundirnos.-dijo Fantasmin.-¿George esta con ustedes?

-Si.-dijo Finn.-pero lo perdimos.

-Escuchen saldre para ver si es seguro salir.-dijo Fantasmin.

-Ok.-dijeron Finn y Jake al mismo tiempo.

Fantasmin salio del armario para ver si podian salir, Raxzzor entra al laboratorio y al ver a su hermano le dice:

-¿Qué haces en mi laboratorio? sabes que es prohibido que entren aqui.

-Era para ver si el humano estaba aqui.-dijo Fantasmin.

-¿Y lo hallaste?

-No, pero oi decir a alguien que esta... en... la cocina.

-¿Seguro?

-Si.

-Bueno ire a buscarlo alla, y de paso le dire a Haru que limpie aqui que apesta a muerto.

Raxzzor se retira a la cocina, Fantasmin vuelve a entrar al armario diciendo:-miren chicos, Raxzzor ya se fue asi que aprovechen el irse, cuando Haru venga le dire que busque a George para que los saque.

Dicho esto se retira a buscar a Haru.

(Con George y la Princesa Azul)

-Llevamos media hora buscandolos.-se quejo Azul.-quizas ya los atraparon.

-No digas eso princesa.-dijo George.-despues de oir muchas de sus aventuras no creo que esto sea nuevo para ellos.

De pronto se escucha un aullido y sale un feroz lobo que trataba de atacarlos pero se detuvo y dijo:-¿George? ¿qué haces aqui?

-Justin.-dijo George.-me alegro que seas tu, pues veras vine aqui con un humano y su perro y...-no pudo terminar la frase.

-Esperate, ¿de casualidad nos es el mismo humano que Raxzzor mando a que atraparamos.-pregunto Justin.

-Si.-dijo George.-¿los has visto?

-Si, estan en el laboratorio.

-¿Qué huele tan mal?-se quejo la princesa.

-Es que ellos me arrojaron algo apestoso.-dijo Justin.

-Vayamos rapido al laboratorio antes de que Raxzzor los encuentre.-dijo George corriendo al laboratorio.

(En el laboratorio)

Haru entra al laboratorio con muchos objetos de limpieza.

-Guacala aqui apesta mucho.-se quejo mientras iba al armario, abre el armario.-y ustedes, ¿en qué estaban pensando cuando entraron al laboratorio?-pregunto a nuestros heroes.

-Perdon vampiresa es que nos perdimos y no conocemos este laboratorio.-defendia Finn a su hermano y a él.

-Haru.-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-George.-dijo Haru.-ya era hora de que llegaras.

-Perdon mucho trafico.-burlo George.

-¿Cómo saldremos de aqui sin que Raxzzor se entere?-pregunto Jake.

-Fantasmin me dijo que Raxzzor esta en la cocina.-dijo Haru.-conociendolo se detuvo a comer.

-Tengo un plan.-dijo George.-distraere a Raxzzor mientras Haru y Justin sacan a Finn, Jake y a la Princesa Azul y me avisan si salen por medio de telepatia.

-¿Y qué pasara contigo?-pregunto la princesa preocupada.

-Descuida estare bien.-dijo George.-ahora salgan(corriendo a la cocina).

(En la cocina)

-Oye chef.-dijo Rax.-hazme un sandwich rojo.

-Blaaaaaaaaaaa.-dijo el chef que era un zombie.

-Hola Rax.-dijo George apareciendo por la puerta como lo hace Pedro Picapiedra.

-George, pero que agradable visita.-dijo Rax sarcasticamente.

-Dejemos a un lado la aburrida platica y dime que tramas esta vez.

-Bueno mi plan consiste en soltar a mis zombies alterados por un parasito llamado la plaga(la que aparece en el video juego RE4).

-¿Hablas de los que mate para poder llegar y de las muestras de tu laboratorio que destrui?

-¿Sabes cuanto tiempo perdi en esas muestras?

-Nose.-dijo burlonamente George.-tu siempre pierdes el tiempo.

Raxzzor pone sus dedos en su boca y lanza un silbido; detras de Rax aparecen dos perros zombies.

-Acabenlo.-ordeno Rax a sus canes.

A George no le tomo mucho tiempo derrotar a esas bestias:-Dame lo mejor que tengas.-burlo George.

-No tengo tiempo para esto.-dijo Rax.-debo hallar a ese humano.

-Pues suerte con eso porque acabo de rociar las puertas, las ventanas y cualquier orificio de salida con sal de ajo.

-George ya pudieron salir.-dijo Haru en su cabeza.

-Hasta luego Rax.-se despidio George.

-Acabare contigo George y tambien con Marcy.-amenazo Rax.

(Afuera)

-Gracias por la ayuda.-agradecio George a Haru y a Justin.

-Nos veremos luego.-se despidio Justin.

-Adios.-dijeron todos.

Nuestros heroes se retiran.

-No puedo creer que salieramos tan facil de ahi.-dijo Jake.

-Descuida Jake.-dijo George.-soy mucho mas listo que ese vampiro de cuarta.

-Al menos ya estas de mejor humor.-dijo la princesa.

Caminaron hasta que el reino no se veia y aprovecharon el momento para descansar ya que mañana seria un largo dia.


	5. El Reino de la Naturaleza

El Reino de la Naturaleza

* * *

A la mañana siguiente nuestros heroes despiertan despues de un larga y agitada noche.  
-Buenos dias chicos.-saludo la princesa levantandose.  
-Buenos dias.-dijeron Finn y George, pero Jake seguia dormido.-Jake levantate.-dijo Finn.  
-Mamá, estoy muy cansado para ir a la escuela.-dijo Jake aun dormido.  
-Oye George, tengo un plan para despertarlo.-dijo Finn luego le susurra algo en el oido.  
-Buen plan.-dijo George, despues le hechan a Jake un balde de agua.  
-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.-grito Jake.-nunca me hagan esto.  
-Jajajajaja.-se reian todos.-perdona hermano es que vi la oportunidad y la aproveche.-dijo Finn aun riendose.  
-Bueno.-dijo George.-basta de bromas, que tenemos que llegar a nuestro siguiente destino.  
Caminaron dos dias y llegaron a una espesa selva, la princesa, Finn y Jake se empezaban a sentir un poco mal provocandoles algunos mareos y nauseas, George que al contrario se sentia muy bien.  
-¿Se sienten bien?-pregunto George.  
-Creo que voy a vomitar.-dijo Jake.  
-Talvez es la calor.-dijo la princesa.  
-Estamos a 28°C el clima esta fresco y la humedad esta a buen nivel.-dijo George.-¿Olieron, probaron o tocaron algo que no conocian?  
-No.-dijo Finn.-aunque en el Reino del Terror el laboratorio olia raro.  
-Talvez era el repelente de lobos que hicimos Finn.-dijo Jake.  
-¿Usaron los quimicos de Raxzzor?.-dijo George muy sorprendido.-eso es lo mas estupido que alguien halla hecho.  
-Perdon.-dijeron Finn y Jake.  
-Tendremos que llegar al Reino de la Naturaleza.-dijo George.-tardaremos 3 dias asi que aguanten hasta llegar y no toquen nada.  
-¿Creen qué alla estaran igual?-pregunto Finn.  
(En la enfermeria del castillo de Raxzzor)  
-Me siento mal.-dijo Haru.  
-Yo igual.-dijo Justin.  
-Creo que me morire otra vez.-dijo Raxzzor.  
-Calma hermano ya traje al Doctor Bisturí.-dijo Jake(Fantasmin por si no se acuerdan).  
-Genial.-dijo Rax.-¿y por qué se llama asi?  
Despues entra un doctor con unos lentes que parecian binoculares y tenia unos dientes de cuchillo, uñas de navaja de afeitar y sugetaba una cuchilla del tamaño de su antebrazo.-¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo el doctor.  
-Gulp.-dijeron todos menos Jake y el doctor.  
(En la Selva)  
-Me da igual.-dijo George.-vamonos rápido.-entonces empezaron a caminar.  
-¿Me cargas?-dijo la princesa abrazando por la espalda a George.  
-Claro princesa.-la sube a su espalda.  
Caminaron los 3 dias hasta que llegaron donde las lianas de los arboles tapaban el camino.  
-Descuiden ya estamos cerca.-dijo George cortando las lianas.  
-¿Qué planta es esta?-dijo Finn al ver las plantas tan raras en la zona.  
-Es una Calius Colmillo de Serpiente.-dijo George.-no la toques que muerde y su veneno provoca hemorragias.  
-Ok, ¿y esta?  
-Es una Tarantela Negra, tampoco la toque que pica y su veneno paraliza los musculos.  
-Ok, ¿y esta?  
-Es una Jaguar Dorada y tambien es venenosa, provoca ataques epilepticos.  
-¿Todo aqui es venenoso?-pregunto Jake.  
-Nada mas el 60% de las plantas de esta zona.-contesto George.  
Luego Finn muy cansado descansa junto a una planta y sin querer Finn la mueve.  
-FINN CUIDADO.-grito George.  
-Mande.-dijo Finn, en eso de la planta aparece la cabeza de un camaleon y le hecha a Finn un polvo de color blanco y luego la planta se va.  
-Finn ¿estas bien?-pregunto George.  
-¿Qué planta era esa?-pregunto Finn tosiendo.  
-Yo la llamo plantamaleon y es un hibrido de planta y camaleon y su veneno es ese polvo blanco que te lanzo el cual provoca alucinaciones, dolores de cuerpo, sarpullido y fiebre, pero no en ese orden ya que varia segun la especie de persona que le afecte.-le explico George.  
-Primero los quimicos del laboratorio y ahora las toxinas de una planta-animal.-decia Finn sintiendose cada vez peor.  
-¡Por Dios, Finn, estas ardiendo!-dijo George sintiendo la temperatura del humano.-Jake ¿puedes cargarlo? ya que no puede avanzar mas.  
-Creo que si.-dijo Jake poniendo a Finn en su espalda.  
Avanzaron mas rapido llegando a un reino donde todos los edificios y casas eran arboles, el palacio era el arbol mas grande y tenia una cara como de felino.  
-Alto.-dijo un guardia, su piel era verde y su cabello era de hojas, algo parecido a las brujas cazadoras.-¿quién eres y para qué quieres entrar al palacio?  
-Soy George antiguo consejero del Rey Lerfel y necesito ver a la Reina Lethen ya que traigo a 3 personas muy enfermas.-dijo George mostrandole al guardia a los enfermos.  
-Entren rapido, llamare a su majestad.-dijo el guardia llendo al segundo piso.  
-Este lugar nos recuerda a Finn y a mi nuestra casa.-dijo Jake.  
Se escuchan unos pasos apresurados del segundo piso y dos chicas y el guardia bajan rapido las escaleras una era de unos 13 años y su tiara indicaba que era de la realeza y la segunda de 38 años usaba una corona.  
-Hola George.-dijo la reina.  
-Hola Reina Lethen y Princesa Natu, les traigo a tres enfermos.  
-Hija llama a los medicos y lleven a estos chicos a emergencias.-dijo la Reina Lethen.  
La princesa corrio rapido dejando a la reina y a nuestros heroes.  
-¿Qué fue lo que les paso?-pregunto la reina.  
-El chico y su perro jugaron con los quimicos de Raxzzor y la princesa se expuso y cuando veniamos para acá el chico se encontro con un plantamaleon.-explico George.  
-Creo que deberias ponerle otro nombre a esa especie.  
-Lo tendre en consideración.  
-Que bueno que decidiste venir a mi reino, ya que somos los mejores doctores del mundo; oyeme.-dijo mirando a Finn.-jamas habia visto a esta especie de humanoide.  
-Es porque es un humano.  
Llegan los doctores con 3 camillas.  
-A la sala de emergencias, pero ya.-ordeno Lethen.  
Los doctores la obedecieron y ya en la sala de emergencias les suministraron unos antibioticos, Jake ya estaba bien, pero la Princesa Azul y Finn seguian enfermos.  
-El perro ya esta bien.-dijo Lethen.  
-Que alivio.-contesto George.  
-Pero a la princesa nos costara porque se expuso mas que el perro.  
-¿Y el humano?  
-Sera muy dificil hasta para nosotros ya que nunca habiamos atendido a un humano, su organismo es diferente a cualquier especie que yo alla visto, sin tomar en cuenta que se expuso al veneno de la planta esa, necesitaremos ponerlo en un tanque de inmersion para monitorear sus signos vitales y trabajar mejor.  
-¿Puedo ir a verlos?  
-Al perro y a la princesa si, pero el humano lo tenemos en un cuarto aislado hasta que sepamos que hacer.  
-Vere al perro primero.-dijo George entrando a uno de los cuartos.-¿qué onda Jake?  
-Hola George.-dijo Jake sentandose a la orilla de la cama.-me dijeron que ya podia salir del cuarto, ¿y los demás?  
-La princesa esta bien solo esta dormida.-baja la cabeza cuando le dira lo de Finn.-pero Finn esta muy mal.-Jake pone una cara de tristeza.-la reina me dijo que por ser humano su organismo no podria ser tratado tan facilmente como a ti y a la princesa.  
-Disculpen.-entra la Reina Lethen.-George, la princesa ya desperto y quiere verte.  
-De acuerdo.-dijo George.-ire despues de presentarlos, Reina Lethen él es Jake, Jake ella es Lethen la reina del Reino de la Naturaleza y una de las mejores doctoras de Eee y quizas del mundo.  
-Ya George, no presumas.-dijo Lethen.-la princesa no quiere que la hagas esperar.  
-Oh si, claro.-dijo George saliendo de la habitacion pero fue interrumpido po Lethen.  
-Hey George, seguro que no quieres que te curemos esa cicatriz.-dijo señalando las 4 marcas de garras en su cara.  
-Si, seguro.-dijo George saliendo de la habitacion.-nos vemos chucho.  
-¿Y cómo te sientes Jake?-pregunto la reina.  
-Mucho mejor, gracias y es cierto lo que me dijo George sobre Finn.  
-Si, Jake.-dijo algo triste.-mis doctores y yo haremos lo posible para curar al humano.  
-¿Y a qué se referia George con eso de el Rey Ler nose que?  
-¿Lerfel? bueno cuando yo era una niña George trabajaba aqui de consejero hasta que mi padre murio y la Gran Asamblea de Eee le asigno a George el Reino de Color.  
-Wow, George no nos habia contado eso.  
-A George no le gusta hablar de su vida, siempre es algo misterioso y quien sabe cuantos secretos tendra ocultos.  
(En el Cuarto de la Princesa Azul)  
-Hola Azul.-saludo la Princesa Natu.  
-Hola Natu.-saludo la Princesa Azul.  
-¿Te sientes mejor?  
-Lo estare cuando venga George.  
-¿Y cómo te va con él?  
-Bien, pero no he podido demostrarle lo que siento por él, normalmente lo hago indirectamente.  
-Bueno cuando él pase por esa puerta haces la movida que platicamos la ultima vez que viniste aqui.  
-Claro, pero hay un problema.  
-¿Cuál?  
-Que no recuerdo como se hacia.  
-Vaya.-dijo Natu algo molesta.-mira primero le dices que es tu heroe y luego lo besas y asi le demuestras que lo amas.  
-¿Segura que eso funcionara?  
-Claro.-George entra a la habitación.-es tu oportunidad.-le susurra Natu.-no lo heches a perder.-se retira dejando a ellos 2 solos.  
-¿Te sientes mejor princesa?-pregunta George sentandose a un lado de la cama.  
-Lo estoy estando tu aqui, mi heroe.-contesto la princesa.  
-No soy un heroe, princesa; solo soy alguien que cumple con su deber.  
-Aún asi eres mi heroe.-dice la princesa dandole un beso en los labios al chico, el cual se sorprende mucho, cuando la princesa interrumpe el beso, George muy sorprendido sale de la habitacion deteniendose en la puerta, la princesa se entristece pensando que hizo algo mal.  
-Descansa princesa.-dijo George.-y no lo olvides, soy tu heroe.-dijo guiñandole el ojo y retirandose, la princesa se acuesta en su cama muy feliz.  
(En la Zona Criogenica)  
El Rey Helado estuvo dormido casi una semana porque usar sus poderes para darle vida a tantos ninjas lo agotaba más de lo comun.  
-Señor, despierte.-dijo el osito de hielo tratando de despertarlo.-Mi rey, los chicos se acercan cada vez mas al reino.-sacudia al rey.-SEÑOR.-grito.  
-*Ronquido* Gunter, no rompas mis botellas que la Dulce Princesa esta de visita.-decia dormido el Rey Helado.  
-Bueno, no me deja otra alternativa.-Frosty le da una bofetada para despertarlo.  
El Rey Helado se levanta muy molesto-¿Pero qué te pasa?  
-Perdon Señor pero usted a estado dormido mas de 5 dias y los chicos se acercan cada vez mas.-dijo Frosty dandole el GPS al rey.  
-Bueno Frosty, es hora de mandar a otro ninja.-los 2 van corriendo hacia el salon de ninjas especiales, rebizando uno por uno el Rey Helado encontro a uno bueno.-"Zuich""el amo de las navajas de hielo"-el ninja tenia 4 espadas, sus manos tenian garras de hielo, una armadura y un sombrero como el de Kung Lao, el Rey Helado le da vida y lo manda a su mision.  
(En el Reino Natural)  
George caminaba por las afueras del reino el cual estaba con edificios hecho de arboles, pensando en lo de hace un rato, al caminar cerca de una taberna mira a Jake dentro de ella. George entra a la taberna.  
-Cantinero.-dijo Jake en la barra.-deme una copa de vino.  
-Que sean 2.-dijo George sentandose junto a Jake.  
-Hola George.-saludo Jake.  
-Hola chucho.-dijo George.-veo que saliste de la enfermeria.  
-Si, la reina me dijo que podia salir y que viniera aqui ya que hacen un buen vino.  
-No solo el vino, tambien el jugo, las ensaladas, la jalea y los cigarros.  
-¿Y para qué te queria la princesa?  
-Pues solo para charlar y todo eso.  
-Su orden señores.-dijo el cantinero entregando 2 copas de vino.  
-Gracias.-dijo George.-deja la botella, esto me ayudara a olvidar.  
-¿El qué quieres olvidar?-dijo Jake.  
-Un asuntito muy personal.-dijo George dandole un sorbo a la copa.  
-GEORGE, JAKE, VENGAN RÁPIDO.-grito la princesa.-FINN NO ESTA.  
-¿Cómo que no esta?-dijeron Jake y George al unisono.  
-Vengan les mostrare.-dijo la Princesa Natu jalandolos al palacio.  
Entraron al palacio en donde se encontraba la habitacion del humano, estaba hecha todo un desorden, la cama rasgada, el florero roto, un esqueleto destrozado y la ventana tambien dejando en claro que salio por ahi.  
-¿Cómo paso esto?-pregunto Jake.  
-Yo y los doctores escuchamos mucho ruido en la habitacion del humano.-explicaba Natu.-entramos para saber que pasa y para meterloya en la camara de imersion, pero al entrar el desaparecio y luego los fui a llamar a ustedes 2.  
-Bueno, hay un modo de saber donde esta.-dijo Lethen.-podriamos ver las camaras de seguridad.  
Corrieron al cuarto de seguridad a ver que paso.  
(Video)  
Pasaron veinte minutos y lo unico que veia era a Finn dormido en la cama, con muchos cables conectados a él monitoreando su estado; despues el humano empezo a forcejear de dolor.  
-AHHHHHHHHH.-gritaba Finn, al ver sus brazos asustado se quita los cables.-sueltenme demonios de la Nocheosfera.-Finn empezo a atacar todo en la habitación y despues salta por la ventana.  
(Fin del Video)  
-Eso explica todo.-dijo George alejandose de todos.  
-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto Jake deteniendolo del brazo.  
-El humano esta sufriendo de alucinaciones y dolor de cuerpo, tenemos que encontrarlo, en ese estado es un problema tanto para él como para los demas.  
-Bueno pero voy contigo.-dijo Jake soltandolo.  
-De acuerdo.-luego se voltea a ver a la Reina Natural.-preparen un tranquilizador por si se sale de control.  
-De acuerdo.-dice Lethen, George y Jake salen al centro del reino.  
Al llegar vieron a mucha gente huyendo de algo.-¿Y a estos que les pasa?-pregunto Jake.  
-Quizas sea eso.-dijo George señalando a Finn que perseguia a un vendedor de frutas con su espada.  
-Moriras malvado Troll.-decia Finn con una mirada macabra.  
-Hey Finn.-dijo Jake llamandole la atencion a su hermano.-deja a ese señor, no esta haciendo nada.  
-Jake, este Troll me apuntaba con una espada.-dijo Finn.  
-Eso no era una espada.-se defendia el vendedor.-era un platano.  
-Finn calmate.-dijo George.-ven con nosotros para que te ayudemos.  
-No me engañaras Rey Helado.-dijo Finn empuñando su espada.  
-¿Cómo?-dijo George confundido.  
-Deja a Jake o te rebano la cabeza.  
-Finn calmate(N/A lo que esta entre llaves{} es la alucinacion de Finn){-Finn ayudame}-dijo Jake.  
Finn de un salto llega a donde George y con una estocada le bota el sombrero a George.-Ja, sin tu corona no tienes poder.-reia Finn.  
-Cuidado casi me lo dañas{-mi amada corona}-George estira su brazo alcanzando su sombrero{la corona magicamente flota hacia el Rey Helado}.  
Finn se sorprende de eso y prepara su siguiente ataque, pero Jake lo empuja esquivando una shuriquen de hielo.-¿Pero que te pasa Jake?-dijo el humano molesto.  
-Nos atacan.-dijo Jake volteando para todos lados.  
-¿De dónde vino eso?-dijo George.  
De pronto de la nada ciento de shuriquens de hielo les son disparadas, George crea un escudo de hielo protegiendolos a los 3. Aparece de pronto Zuich desenvainando sus 4 espadas, sujetaba a 2 con sus manos y las otras flotaban.  
-Otro.-dijo George.-ya decia yo que entramos aqui muy facil-{ese tipo casi me lastima}  
Zuich entra como relampago al palacio-¿qué era esa cosa?-dijo Finn.-no pude verlo.  
-El Lich.-dijo Jake y Finn pone una cara de susto.  
-¿Qué haces?-susurro George a Jake.  
-SI le decimos lo que es te matara pensando que eres el Rey Helado.-susurro Jake y luego le habla a Finn.-Finn, el Rey Helado nos ayudara contra el Lich.  
-Enserio.-dijo Finn algo incredulo.  
-Si, ¿verdad Rey Helado?-dijo Jake hablandole a George.  
-Si, Jake.-dijo George.-esperaremos a que salga y luego lo sorprendemos.-el ninja sale por la ventana con la Princesa Natu en sus manos.-hay esta y se lleva a alguien.  
-Si, se lleva a la Dulce Princesa.-dijo Jake.  
-¿Para qué la querra el Lich?-pregunto Finn.  
-Creo que la considera amenaza, ya que es quien en todas la veces que nos hemos enfrentado a él, ella nos a ayudado.  
-Oye Lich.-dijo Finn llamandole la atencion al supuesto Lich.  
-¿Qué quieres? y me llamo Zuich, no Lich{-¿qué quieres humano tonto de mi El Lich?}.-dijo el ninja.  
-Deje a la princesa o te cortaremos en gajos.-dijo Finn mientras él, Jake y George sacaban sus espadas.  
-Jajajajaja.-reia el ninja.-creen poder atacarme con espadas.  
-Por supuesto, soy lo mas super hello con la espada.-presumia Finn haciendo girar su espada.  
-Pues observen esto.-el ninja hace un gesto de mano y las espadas de los tres salen volando clavandose en un arbol.-no pueden vencerme con espadas, yo controlo todo lo que tiene filo.-recibe un disparo en el hombro y la princesa cae de los arboles para ser atrapada por Jake.  
-Quizas puedas con armas corto-punzantes.-decia George con una pistola en sus manos.-pero con armas de fuego debe ser otra historia.-se alistaba para dispararle otra vez pero hubo un incombeniente.-rayos, se me acabaron las balas.  
-Que mala suerte.-se burlaba el ninja.-a mi me sobran.-el ninja se pone a girar lanzando un monton de shuriquens.-tecnica del fridjitzu: lluvia de shuriquens de hielo.  
-Yo los cubro.-George crea un domo de hielo.-bien, ¿alguien tiene un plan?  
Finn se pone pensativo.-mmmmmmmmmm ya se.-dijo Finn.-no podemos cortarlo, pero si golperlo.  
-¿Y cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Jake.  
-Es simple, solo necesito un mazo grande.-mira a George.-Rey Helado hazme un mazo de hielo.-George se lo hace pero de roca.-ahora Jake cuando salgamos conviertete en una resorte y me habientas a él y lo golpeo.  
-De acuerdo.-dicen todos, dejan a George con la princesa mientras Finn y Jake llevaban a cabo el plan.  
-Bien Jake.-dijo Finn.-pongamos en marcha el plan resorterazo.  
-A darle.-Jake se sujeta de 2 arboles y estira sus brazos, Finn se sujeta a Jake, Jake se suelta lanzando a Finn a la espalda del ninja que aun no lo notaba.  
Le da un fuerte golpe en la espalda al ninja y lo manda volando lejos del bosque-selva cayendo al suelo unos pedazos de hielo. Finn baja del arbol y luego cae desmayado al suelo.  
-Finn, hermanito.-corria Jake preocupado hacia el humano que yacia en el suelo sin moverse.-Finn, despierta, no me dejes.-los ojos del perro se empezaron a humedecer. De pronto George llega ahi junto con la Princesa Natu, la Reina Lethen y unos doctores.-Ayudenme, creo que Finn esta con el sarpullido.-Jake señalo la cara del humano en la que le aparecian ronchas.  
-Lleven al humano a la sala del tanque de inmersion.-ordeno la reina.  
-¿Él estara bien?-pregunto Jake.  
-Nose.-dijo la reina alterando a Jake.-su cuerpo se ha esforzado tanto que no sabemos que le pasara luego, quizas no sobreviva.

* * *

**Bueno mis lectores aqui esta el capitulo 5, dejen sus reviews y preguntas, ¿Finn sobrevivira?, ¿Conoce George al Rey Helado y de ser asi como? y ¿George correspondera a los sentimientos de la Princesa Azul? no dejen de leer mi fic, hasta luego. Si no recivo mas reviews no sigo.**


	6. La Caida de un Heroe o su Retorno

**¿La Caida de un Heroe o su Retorno?**

Todos en el Reino Natural estaban preocupados por el humano que al principio consideraron amenaza. Los doctores y la Reina Lethen llevaron a Finn a un cuarto en donde lo metieron en un tanque lleno de lagrimas de ciclope y otros quimicos a base de hierbas medicinales; los signos vitales de Finn estaban muy mal, a tal punto que no pensaron que sobreviviria, Jake estaba triste por la idea de que su hermano no viviria para conocer el resto de Eee y otras tierras misteriosas, no veria a sus sobrinos ni a su novia Flama.

-Él estara bien Jake.-consolaba George a Jake en la sala de espera.-por lo que me has contado esto no es nada comparado con lo que han hecho antes.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estara dormido, Reina Lethen?-pregunto Jake a la reina.

-No lo se perrito.-dijo Lethen.-por el veneno y el esfuerzo podrian ser un par de horas o varios dias.

-Reina no tenemos varios dias.-dijo George.-tenemos 20 dias para rescatar a las hijas del Rey de Color o les cortara la cabeza al perro y al humano y yo perdere mi puesto de consejero.

-Haremos lo mejor que podemos.-dijo Lethen.-pero no les prometo nada, por que este chico es humano y nunca hemos atendido a un humano.

-Se lo dejamos en sus manos, majestad.-dijo el blanco haciendo una revenrencia y retirandose con Jake.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-pregunto Jake.

-Ya oiste a la reina.-dijo el muchacho blanco.-solo nos queda esperar, vamos al bar, hay voy cuando quiero ahogar mis penas.

(En un bosque no muy lejano al reino)

En ese bosque se encontraba el ninja de hielo Zuich casi destrozado pero aun seguia con vida.

-Zuich, Zuich...-se oia la voz del Rey Helado.-¿estas ahi?, tu energia todavia se detecta.

El ninja al que solo le quedaba la cabeza, un brazo y parte del torso se empezo a mover.-Si mi rey.-decia con dificultad.-me temo que el objetivo fue salvado por 3 intrusos.

-Esos Finn y Jake y ese mimo parlante, no han sido mas que una molestia en mis planes, ¿aun puedes pelear?

-Me temo que no... mi cuerpo esta muy mal herido... me sorprende que aun este yo con vida.

(En la Zona Criogenica)

-¿Cómo que no puedes?.-dijo el Rey Helado muy molesto.-se supone que eres de hielo perma-fross el hielo mas duro e inderretible del planeta.

-Esos chicos me golpearon tan fuerte que sali volando a unos metros de aqui, al parecer son mas fuertes de lo que parecen.-decia el ninja a traves del televisor.

-Bueno, al menos aun vives, no como los otros que se rompen como el vidrio con una resortera.

-Mi rey... continuaria la mision de secuestrar princesas... si tan solo estuviera reconstruido.

-Señor.-dijo Frosty uniendose a la conversacion.-el ninja puede ser reconstruido con partes de ninjas normales, Zuich solo tiene que arrancarles sus parte, ponerselas y listo, como nuevo.

-Enviare a varios ninjas de hielo a asistirte Zuich, solo espera.-el Rey Helado corta la comunicacion y envia a varios ninjas donde Zuich con el mapa.

(De vuelta en el bosque)

El portal se abre y varios ninjas aparecen donde Zuich, Zuich los toma con su brazo bueno y los empieza a romper reconstruyendose.-Ahora para asegurar mi victoria.-despues de reconstruirse, con las partes que sobraban se empezo a mejorar.-cuidado mundo, Ultime Zuich esta listo para acabarte.

(En el Reino Natural)

-Dame otra cantinero.-dijo Jake muy borracho, el llevaba 3 botellas de vino enteras.

-Jake, creo que tuviste suficiente.-dijo George que solo llevaba 2 copas.

-No me importa, mi hermanito esta muy enfermo y a punto de morir*hip* otra.

-Ya no le de más.-dijo George al cantinero.

-¿Y qué si me quiero morir? *hip* mi hermano esta perdido.

-Calmate Jake, estoy seguro que él estara bien.

(En el Dulce Reino)

-Mentita.-dijo la Dulce Princesa.

-Si mi lady.-dijo el mayordomo.

-Has llamar a la Princesa Flama y asegurate que esta vez este envuelta en alumino, la ultima vez tuve que reconstruir el piso.

-Si mi lady.-Mentita se retira y media hora despues vuelve.-Dulce Princesa, la Princesa Flama a llegado.

La Princesa Flama entra al castillo vistiendo un vestido, zapatos y guantes de aluminio.-¿Ya cargo su telefono, princesa?, porque a decir verdad tardo 5 dias.

-No estaba descargado.-dijo la Dulce Princesa algo molesta.-estaba quemado y tarde 5 dias en conseguir otro.

-Lo siento.-dijo la PF con una lagrima de lava en el ojo.-mi padre tenia razón, soy mala y peligrosa, cada vez que toco a Finn lo quemo y no podemos besarnos porque el mundo se acabaria.

La Dulce Princesa se sorprendio ante la reaccion de Flama.-Oye, lo siento, no eres mala.

-Si, si lo soy.-insistio Flama.-y creo que seria bueno para él si termino con esta relación antes de que él muera.

-Flama, si haces eso se pondra peor que la vez que yo lo rechace.

-No me importa.-le arrebata el celular.-lo llamare y si interfieres no sera el celular el que salga quemado.-amenaza a la DP.

-De acuerdo.-dijo DP asustada.-pero luego no te quejes si te lo roba otra chica.

La PF marca al celular de Finn y no contesta, porque las cosas de Finn estaban guardadas y nadie atendia la llamada, ya que todos estaban atendiendo a Finn

-No contesta.-dijo desilucionada PF.-llamare a Jake, quizas él si conteste.

(De vuelta al Reino Natural)

-Que me den otra.-insistia Jake.

-Viejo creo que ya bebiste suficiente.-dijo el cantinero.

-Solo una y ya.

-Ya basta chucho.-dijo George.-mejor no debi traerte aqui.-derrepente el celular de Jake suena y no lo contesta.-¿No vas a contestar?

-Si, ya voy.-toma su celular y habla.-Hola.

-Hola Jake, soy Flama.-decia desde el cel de DP.-¿Y Finn?

-Hola cuñada *hip* Finn esta muerto.

-¿QUÉ?-grito PF.-no me bromees asi Jake.

-Es enserio.

-¿Qué haces? dame eso.-dijo George arrebatandole el celular, se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar como Finn.-Hola.

-Finn, me alegro mucho de oirte.

-A mi igual linda.

-¿Qué onda con Jake? me dijo que moriste y me preocupe.

-Es que fue a un bar y se le paso la mano con las copas.

-Bueno, debo decirte algo y no se si quieras oirlo...-hace una pausa.-creo que debemos terminar.

-¿Qué? ¿por qué? si eramos tan felices juntos.

-Si, lo se, pero no podemos seguir asi, no puedo abrazarte porque sales quemado y no puedo besarte porque mi matriz inestable haria que destruya al mundo, deberias encontrar a otra princesa de tu edad y que puedas tocar.

-Mhh.-George se pone pensativo un rato.-asi que la razon es esa nada más, ¿verdad?

-Si.

-Pues descuida, en este lugar hay algo que podra estabilizarte para que pueda besarte y tocarte sin quemarme o poner en riesgo la vida misma.

-Enserio.-dijo muy emocionada PF.

-Claro, solo esperame alla y cuando vuelva te lo mostrare, adios.

-Adios.-y ambos cuelgan.

-Toma.-dijo George con su voz normal, entregandole a Jake su celular.

-¿Enserio hay algo que pueda estabilizarla?-dijo Jake algo incredulo.

-Claro, solo tenemos que pedirle a la Reina Lethen varios crystallus elementum.

-¿Y eso que es?

-Son unos cristales unicos de aqui que tienen el poder de desactivar poderes elementales por 24 horas.

-¿Y con eso la Princesa Flama podra abrazar y besar a Finn sin quemarlo.?

-En teoria si.

-Hola chicos.-saluda la Princesa Azul.

-Hola princesa.-saludaron los 2 al unisono.

-George.-dijo la princesa al chico.-puedo hablar contigo un momento.

-Claro.-voltea a Jake.-Jake ve a pedirle los cristales a la reina.-Jake se retira dejandolos solos a los 2 en el bar.-¿quieres un trago?

-Si.-el cantinero les sirve 2 copas de vino, dieron unos sorbos formando un silencio incomodo por unos minutos hasta que George rompio el silencio.

-Princesa ¿de qué querias hablar?

-Ah... si, lo olvidaba, George, ¿recuerdas lo de hace un rato?-dijo la princesa muy nerviosa.

-¿El ataque del ninja?

-No, me referio a lo que te hice en mi cuarto cuando me visitaste.-susurro la princesa.

-Ahhhh, eso, descuida se que solo me lo agradecias.

-No George, no era por agradecimiento.-la princesa se torna mas azul.-es que yo... creo que me gustas.

George se sorprendio antes esta noticia, él no esperaba esto, él no sabia que hacer, le gustaba la princesa tambien, pero no se permitiria el lujo de ser feliz con ella unos años y verla envejecer y morir, por otro lado recordo la conversacion que tuvo con Flama, ella tambien queria a Finn pero no queria seguirlo lastimando por sus diferencias fisicas, decidio pensar en la felicidad de ambos, él aprovecharia cada momento que este con ella; George le da a ella un beso rapido en los labios.

-Tu tambien me gustas princesa.-posa su barbilla en la cabeza de la princesa, la princesa estaba toda azul, no esperaba que el chico que no dejaba que lo abrazara sintiera lo mismo por ella.

-Enserio, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

George se puso nervioso, él no queria dar la verdadera respuesta asi que decidio mentirle.-porque yo soy su consejero y tu la princesa, jamas estaria a su altura.

-Eso es ridiculo, para mi lo estas.

-Vaya que cariñosos.-dijo Jake.

-JAKE.-dijeron los 2 al unisono.-¿qué no te mande a traer los crystallus elementum para Finn?-dijo George.

-Si, pero me gano la curiosidad de ver para que queria la princesa hablar a solas contigo, y veo que ya lo averigüe.-dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-Ire con Natu si no te molesta.-dijo la princesa levantandose de su silla.

-No es ninguna molestia princesa.-dicho esto la princesa se retira, George mira con una mirada asesina a Jake.-¿no tienes a alguien mejor para molestar?

-A mi hermanito, pero ambos sabemos que no se puede, para mi fortuna consegui 50 crystallus elementum para Finn.-dijo levantando una bolsa.

-Que tonto he sido.-dijo George apoyando su cabeza en el mostrador.-¿porque le dije eso?, no puede ser, eso va contra mis principios.

-¿Cuáles principios?-dijo acercandose a la barra.

-Los de no tener relaciones que no tengan que ver con mi trabajo, jamas en mi vida me he enamorado, ¿por qué ahora? y ¿por qué de ella?

-Quizas tu corazón te dice que es lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto?-voltea a ver a Jake.-¿te parece correcto el enamorarse de alguien, verla envejecer y morir mientras tu esta ahi, igual que siempre sin hacer nada quedandote solo otra vez?, si, me parece que es lo mas correcto del mundo.-dijo George con sarcasmo.

-Oye, no te pongas asi.

-Necesito descansar, no he dormido desde que nos ataco esa copia barata de Freddy Krueger.-dijo levantandose.

-Pero y las veces que nos hemos detenido a dormir.

-Me quedo despierto vigilando que no aparezcan ninjas u otra cosa.-corre hacia el castillo.

George al llegar al castillo llego a la habitacion que usaba cuando fue consejero de ahi, solamente él tenia la llave, miro todo el cuarto con un aire de nostalgia.-*suspiro* han pasado años desde que dormi aqui, el lugar ya esta viejo por la falta de mantenimiento, contrario a mi que siempre soy el mismo sin importar en que me transforme.-dicho esto se desploma en la cama llena de polvo.

(En la Enfermeria)

-¿Cómo esta Finn?-pregunto Jake a uno de los doctores.

-Me temo que esta en coma y dudo mucho que despierte.-dijo el doctor.

-¿Y qué se puede hacer?

-Espera, solo esperar.

Mientras con Finn el se encontraba en un tanque de inmersion con una mascarilla que le permitia respirar y comer y un tubo para sus necesidades corporales (:P), los lectores de sus signos vitales y las burbujas que producia la respiracion del humano en el agua era lo unico que se escuchaba en la habitación, aun en ese estado Finn estaba en lo mas profundo de su subconciente.

(POV de Finn)

Me encontraba yo en un lugar completamente blanco, espacioso, brumoso y desolado, al no saber que hacer solo me puse a caminar a ver si encontraba a alguien.

-¿HOLA?, ¿HAY ALGUIEN?-gritaba sin escuchar respuesta alguna.-¿qué paso?-me preguntaba.-lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba en un lugar como un pueblo-bosque, pelee contra el Rey Helado y luego...¡El Lich!, eso debe ser, esto es un truco de él, pues no me engañaras tan fácil.-de pronto escuché unas risas que parecian de una familia jugando a algo, me acerque y empece a ver y vi...

(Fin del POV)

(POV de George)

Estaba dormido en mi cama muy tranquilo cuando de pronto alguien me mueve.

-Despierta, es hora de la reunion.-me decia alguien parecido a mi pero como humano, se notaba por su piel blanca con un ligero toque de trigueño.

-*Bostezo* no hemos tenido una reunion en 20 años.-dije frotandome los ojos.-¿para qué ahora?

-No me dieron los detalles, solo quieren que vengas.-dijo jalandome, mi apariencia era la misma, con la diferencia que era completamente blanco, hasta mi ropa, mi cabello y mis ojos, asi me veo cuando estoy en mi mente, solo una pagina en blanco.

Llegue al salon de reuniones y tome asiento en el lugar con mi nombre, mientras que la version humana de mi se sentaba en una silla muy lejos de mi con su nombre "humano" despues llegaron mas versiones mias sentandose en sus respectivos asientos segun su especie, agregando una silla nueva para el perro elastico, cuando ya todos llegaron el colorido, osea mi forma actual solo que este cambia de color a cada momento, empezo a hablar.

-¿Sabes por qué estamos aqui?-me pregunto.

-Pues debe ser importante para llamarme ahora.-le conteste.

-Asi es.-tomo la palabra el elemental de fuego.-estamos aqui para discutir el asunto de la Princesa Azul.

-Si, se que rompi una regla que yo mismo puse, cuando acabe la reunion terminare con ella para arreglar el asunto.

-No.-golpeo la mesa el ser de la nocheosfera.-no termines algo que ni siquiera empezaste, además todos la amamos, ¿cierto?-pregunto a todos.

-Si.-contestaron todos.

-Y eso te incluye George.-me dijo el elemental de fuego.

-Bueno, si, pero todos sabemos que yo no envejezco, pero ella si, y con el paso de los años morira y pasaremos a la depresion que teniamos por la muerte de nuestros padres.

-Todavia recuerdo a nuestros padres biologicos y a los adoptivos.-dijo el humano.

-Yo solo a nuestros segundos padres adoptivos.-dijo un moreno con joyas de zafiro en las muñecas cuya especie se llama gente de joya.

-Solo los recuerdan ustedes dos porque son mis formas mas antiguas junto con el elemental de hielo.

-Yo prefiero no recordarlos.-dijo el elemental de hielo.

-Miren, nos estamos desviando del tema.-dijo el elemental de fuego, ya que es el mas serio de todos.-mira George, si estamos de acuerdo en eso de que perder a la princesa por la edad nos doleria mucho a todos, pero mas dolor hara que ella envejezca con otro y nosotros la veamos morir sin que hallamos sabido lo que se siente estar enamorado.

-No cometas el mismo error que hicimos en el Reino de la Joya.-dijo el joyero.

-El renunciar a mi puesto en el castillo no fue un error, fue la mejor decision que he tomado en mi vida.-le dije.

-Tambien deberias decirle a esos 2 que si conociste al Rey Helado aunque solo fue el tiempo suficiente para tener sus poderes.-me dijo el elemental de hielo.

-Eso despues.-le dije.-por ahora hay que solucionar el asunto de la vejez de la princesa.

-Podrias morderla.-dijo el vampiro.

-Tengo 3 razones para no hacerlo.-le dije.-1 su sangre es pintura, 2 su sangre es azul y 3 yo jamas de los jamases la convertiria en vampiro, ¿saben que?, hasta que se encuentre una solucion solo nivel 1 y 2, no mas, ¿quién esta de acuerdo?

-YO.-dijeron todos.

-De acuerdo, hasta aqui llega la reunion.-les dije retirandome.-Ha y una cosa mas vampiro.

-Mande.-me contesto.

-Ya les he dicho que no me transformen si mi consentimiento, si me hubieras hecho cosa no hubieramos estado en peligro de muerte en el Reino Pizza.

-Ok, lo siento, no volvera a pasar.-se disculpo.

-Bueno.-y de ahi me retire.

(Fin del POV)

George se despierta y siente algo en su espalda, voltea la cabeza a la izquierda y mira un brazo, luego a la derecha mira a la Princesa Azul durmiendo a su lado, George se voltea cuidadonse de no despertarla y le da un beso en la frente, la princesa se acomoda mas en él durmiendo pacificamente.

(POV de Finn)

Al llegar al origen de las risas note a una familia de cuatro, un papá, una mamá y dos bebes gemelos, eso no fue lo que me sorprendio, lo que me sorprendio es que los de esa familia fueran humanos, el padre tenia el pelo castaño y la mamdre y los bebes que parecian recien nacidos eran rubios, lo curioso es que los bebes tenian unos gorros, el de uno era como de conejo blanco y el del otro era como el mio, eso me sorprendio mucho, ¿podria ser qué...?, no, no puede ser, ese bebe, ¿sere yo?, bueno, yo se que los padres de Jake me adoptaron cuando era solo un bebe, asi que talvez, pueda ser posible.

-Es muy posible, Finn.-me dijo el señor levantandose y acercandose hacia mi, la familia detras de él desaparece.-ese niño eres tu, mira nada mas lo grande que estas.-¿Acaso él es...?-Finn, soy padre.-estaba que no me lo podia creer.

-¿M-mi p-padre?-no pude contenerme y corri hasta abrazarlo.-jamas pense que veria a mi padre biologico, no puedo creer que estes aqui.-mis lagrimas se desbordaban de mis ojos, habia encontrado a mi padre o eso crei.

-No lo estoy.-se separo de mi.-solo soy un recuerdo que habita en lo mas profundo de tu subconciente, hijo.-me limpia las lagrimas.-además, deberias saber que mori al pelear con un monton de espectros en la Ciudadela de Cristal.

-Sniff, crei que era mentira lo que decia El Enchiridion sobre que eras el mas grande heroe del multiverso y que moriste al quedar encerrado dentro de hay.-mis lagrimas vuelven a salir, tontos conductos lagrimales.

-No te sientas triste hijo, he visto todo lo que has hecho, aunque me habria gustado que crecieras con los de nuestra especie, pero de no haber sido por esos perros, tu estarias abandonado en esa hoja con popo, tienes mucho porque ser feliz, tienes un hermano aunque sea adoptivo, muchos amigos, una linda novia y eres el heroe de Ooo, me siento orgulloso de ti, hijo.-eso me tranquilizo mas.-saca tu espada.-lo mire confundido.

-¿Para qué?

-Veamos si eres tan bueno como tu viejo.-dijo desenvainando su espada que era de un mango de oro con un zafiro en el centro y un rubi en la agarradera y la hoja brillaba en un tono plateado con la luz, definitivamente es la mejor que yo halla visto.-no temas, solo quiero ver si eres digno de llevar el legado que nuestra familia a tenido desde los comienzos de Ooo.

-Claro.-saco mi espada de sangre, jamas me resistiria a una pelea para mostrar lo genial que soy.-¿pero aun no se mi apellido?-mi padre gira la hoja de su espada mostrandome un grabado que decia "Mertens".-¿ese es mi nombre?, ¿Finn Mertens?.-mi padre solo asintio.-Genial, empecemos.

Mi padre lanza el primer ataque lanzando un corte de izquierda a derecha, dificilmente pude esquivarlo, vuelve a lanzar otro ataque el cual bloqueo con mi espada, lo empujo hacia atras para lanzar yo el siguiente golpe, él bloquea con mucha facilidad mi ataque y con un empujon lanza mi espada a varios metros de este blanco y vacio mundo, me lanza un ataque de arriba hacia abajo, me lanzo a la izquierda agarrando mi espada, me giro en el suelo para bloquear otro ataque, lanzo una patada a su estomago haciendolo retroceder mirandome con una mirada burlona.-pelea enserio hijo.-me dijo.-no te contengas solo porque soy tu padre, pelea como el heroe que eres.-era cierto, me estaba conteniendo, corro hacia él con un giro choco su espada con la mia produciendo un fuerte sonido metalico, todoa lapelea era igual choque, choque y choque de nuestras espadas sin que ninguno de los 2 sediera terreno.-pelea a la defensiva hijo, asi podras agotar a tu oponente.-seguimos peleando sintiendonos ambos sin aliento, pero eso no importaba, lo que importaba era demostrarle al otro quien era el mejor, logre tumbarlo en el suelo pero me deja caer con un giro de sus piernas, me sentia exhausto y mis piernas no aguantaban, me sentia desmayar y cai al suelo rendido, mi padre se acerco a mi y levanto su espada para dar el golpe de gracia, cerre mis ojos esperando el golpe y escuche la espada clavarse en el suelo, abri los ojos y vi a mi padre ofreciendo su mano para levantarme.-nada mal, hijo.-me dijo.-nadie a durado conmigo tanto tiempo, normalmente no duran ni para defenderse.

-Gracias... papá... esta es la... mejor pelea... a espadas... que he tenido.-jadeaba todo sudado.

-Ven descansemos un rato.-aparecen dos sillas y una mesa con jugo de limon.-¿gustas?-dijo ofreciendome un vaso.

-Claro.-empiezo a beber.-y dime ¿quienes eran esas dos personas que estaban con nosotros?-le pregunte queriendo aclarar mis dudas.

-Finn.-dijo mostrandome una cara seria.-ellas eran tu madre y tu hermana.

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, lo del padre de Finn se me ocurrio al ver el guion original de The Lich en el que Book-o les habla sobre la Ciudadela de Cristal y sobre un heroe que mandaba horribles monstruos halla y Billy/Lich le dice a Finn que él era su padre, dejen sus reviews si le gusto o si la odiaron, tambien es bueno saber que las cosas entre George y la Princesa Azul se arreglaron... por ahora,¡qué Dios bendiga sus hogares! su buen amigo George187 se despide.**


	7. Su Retorno

**Saludos mis lectores los reviews de mirror mirror at the iron hill y dan10011 me han bajado la moral de querer continuar mi fic por el hecho de que la culpa la tiene mi trama y mi personaje George, asi que nose si quiera continuar porque debo decir que a cada capi que subo mi creatividad y originalidad sube, con comentarios como estos nose si seguir y terminar la trama y hacer mis secuelas Battle Human(presentando a Maicol el Humano y Mike el Hovat), Time Adventure(presentando a los Time Masters) y Todo por un Deseo(donde Finn viajara a otras dimensiones que son sus fanfics {algunos ya me los prestaron}) y si hice que la trama se centrara mas en mi personaje que en Finn y Jake fue un accidente, se que no soy bueno ya que solo soy un aspirante a escritor, bueno aqui les dejo mi capitulo 7 disfrutenlo, le hare algunos cambios a mi informacion, y para tu informacion ****mirror mirror at the iron hill no soy el unico que hace eso, talvez otros lo hacen y no soy bueno haciendo razones por las cuales un personaje hace algo el Rey Helado esta en ese continente y el Lich aqui ya fue erradicado por completo, si alguien quiere que siga y saber mas de la familia de Finn segun yo, avise con su reviews.**

**Su Retorno**

(POV de Finn)

Eso me sorprendio solo un poco, porque, a decir verdad me sospechaba que esa mujer y esa bebe podrian ser algo mio, ya que si este señor era mi padre y esas dos que estaban con él, deberian ser mi mamá y mi hermana.

-¿Y qué les paso?-pregunte con curiosidad.

-Veras hijo.-me empezo a decir.-nose mucho, ya que solo se lo que sabes o supiste, pero cuando perdiste a tu hermana y tu madre, fue el mismo dia que le empezaste a tenerle miedo al oceano.

-Cuentame todo lo que sabes de mi pasado.

-Ok.-dijo y empezo a aparecer frente a nosotros una mansion que me resultaba muy familiar.-ven.-me dijo jalando mi mano.

Al acercarme a la mansion mire que estaba al borde de un acantilado que daba al oceano, me puse nervioso al principio, pero con mi padre aqui, no tenia que temer. Mi padre abrio las puertas dejando ver un salon donde habian sofas , unos cuadros y unas escaleras, al segundo piso se podia ver el cuadro de una señora de pelo castaño, un vestido rosa y una nariz un cm mas grande que la mia, a la izquierda del salon la puerta de un sotano y a la izquierda una cocina con una mesa larga y el cuadro de alguien persiguiendo a caballo a unos perros y a un zorro, luego me llevo al ultimo piso que era un observatorio con vista al oceano.

-¿Creo que conoces este lugar, Finn?.-dijo mi padre.

-Ahora que lo dices.-le conteste.-si, se parece a la mansion a la que Jake, la Dulce Princesa, el Pan de Canela, Bmo, la Princesa Grumosa y Arcoiris me jugaron una broma de que habia un fantasma.

-Bueno, si hay un fantasma, era tu nana.

-¿De qué murio?

-No lo se, tus abuelos la tenian para cuidarme y yo la use para cuidarte, aunque le tenias mucho miedo.

-Dejame ver si entendi, ¿yo vivia aqui cuando era solo un bebe de unos meses de edad?

-Si Finn, esta mansion fue el ultimo escondite de nuestra especie, vivimos aqui varias generaciones nutriendonos de la caceria y la recoleccion de frutos, vivimos tú madre, tú hermana, tu y yo junto con otros 3 humanos mas otra en camino.-en el salon aparecen mis padres con mi hermana y yo en los brazos de ellos, usando trajes formales de lo que llamaria la Dulce Princesa la Era Victoriana, en el segundo piso aparece otra pareja de humanos el señor de tez morena y el cabello negro y los ojos verdes, mientras que la mujer era de tez blanca, pelo color cobre y unos ojos azules, tambien se le notaba el estomago algo abultado indicando que estaba embarazada de 5 meses, la mujer ayudaba a andar a un niño de 1 año de edad a caminar que se parecia a su padre exceptuando sus ojos azules como los de su madre.-mira, esos somos nosotros con tú madre y tú hermana.-dijo señalandolas, ellos no nos veian pero nosotros si a ellos.-y esos son los Mackenzie.-dijo señalandolos.-eramos los ultimos de nuestra especie, pero eso no evitaba que vivieramos en paz con las demás criaturas, haciendonos amigos de los padres de la Dulce Princesa ya que su especie a ayudado a la nuestra desde el origen de su reino.

-¿Por qué la princesa no me dijo nada de esto?-le pregunte.

-Porque sus padres no le dijeron nada, ya que se penso que nuestra especie se acabo antes de que nos la presentaran.

-¿Cómo asi?

-Observa.-dijo mostrandome a nosotros con mamá y la bebe.

-Cariño.-empezo a decir mi padre en el recuerdo a mi mamá.-se que es dificil que me vaya, pero Billy necesita que le ayude a mandar a unos espectros lejos de aqui.

-Ok.-dijo mamá con lagrimas en sus ojos y tomandome de bebe en sus brazos.-solo, prometeme que te cuidaras.-su tristeza se notaba en su voz.

-Asi lo hare, amor, cuida a los bebes en mi ausencia.-le da un beso en la frente.-adios señor y señora Mackenzie, cuiden bien a su hijo.-les dijo a la pareja retirandose.

-Desde ese dia, no me volvieron a ver.-dijo mi padre.-mi desaparicion fue mucho para tu madre que prometio protegerlos, lo unico que quedo de mi fue mi espada, que quedo clavada en la chimenea del salon de fiestas.

-¿Y qué paso luego?-le pregunte.

-Ven.-aparecemos luego en el observatorio.-mira.-señala a mi mamá usando el telescopio.

Mi madre estaba mirando por el telescopio algo en el cielo, nose que era, pero creo que como a la Dulce Princesa a ella le debe gustar la ciencia.-Señora Mertens.-aparece la Señora Mackenzie conmigo y mi hermana.-sus hijos no pueden dormir por miedo a su nana.

-Como no le van a tener miedo si es una fantasma.-dijo despegando los ojos del telescopio.-dejalos en la sillita alta que uso para vigilarlos.

-Ok.-nos pone a los 2 en la silla.-buenas noches Señora Mertens.

-Buenas noches Señora Mackenzie.-dijo mi madre despidiendose, cuando la mujer se va mi madre continua mirando por el telescopio y escribiendo algo.-"Querido diario: han pasado 2 semanas desde la muerte de mi esposo, Billy nos trajo su espada para tener algo que nos lo recordara, cuidar a mis hijos es dificil a pesar de ser millonarios, a mis hijos el unico recuerdo que les queda de su padre son las gorritas de animales que usan desde ahora, cambiando a lo que normalmente escribo, tengo vista de Jupiter el cual esta alieniado con el planetoide Pluton provocando una hermosa vista de colores en ella, junto con el avistamiento del cometa Haley que mi esposo y yo anelabamos ver, al menos mis hijos lo veran conmigo."-vuelve a mirar en el telescopio, mi padre toca mi espalda y me señala a donde yo y mi hermana estabamos sentados y vi que nos salimos y empezamos a gatear al balcon, mi madre no se dio cuenta hasta que estaban cerca de una ventana abierta que daba al mar.-muy bien hijos el cometa ya esta...-mira asustada la silla vacia.-Finn, Fionna, ¿dondé estan?-de ahi los vio en la ventana corrio hacia ellos y los 3 caen del balcon, mi madre nos sujeta a mi y a quien dijo que se llamaba Fionna, cuyo nombre me resulta familiar, pero nose de donde, ella estaba agarrada en una grieta de una pared aferrandose a su vida.-AYUDENME-gritaba desesperadamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijeron los Mackenzie al mismo tiempo.-descuide señora, ya le traigo una soga.-dijo el Señor Mackenzie trayendo una cuerda.-sujetese.

-No puedo, creo que no podremos.-la grieta se rompe.-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-gritaba, yo me senti asustado de no poder hacer nada para salvarla, la vi caer al oceano golpeando su cabeza con una roca desmayandose, yo y Fionna fuimos arrastrados por la corriente llorando por nuestra madre, el mar nos separo yendo a diferentes costas de Ooo, el bebe Finn al llegar a la orilla se puso a gatear por el bosque, solo y abandonado en medio de la noche.

-Creo que sabes el resto, ¿verdad?.-me dijo mi padre.

-Si.-le conteste sollozando.-despues de eso fui hallado por Joshua y Margaret los padres de Jake.

-No te sientas triste, ella te salvo.-dijo mi padre tratando de consolarme.

-Si... pero a que costo.

-Ella solo se desmayo, talvez siga viva en otro lado como tu.

-Talvez.-dije calmandome.

(Fin del POV)

Eran las 5 de la tarde en el Reino Natural y en la habitacion de George la pareja se empezaba a despertar, empezando con George.

-*Bostezo*que bien dormi.-dijo levantondose acordandose de quien mas estaba ahi, le da un beso en la frente despertandola.-hola.

-Oh, George, jeje, no queria despertarte.-dijo nerviosa Azul.

-Descuida y dime ¿qué hacias aqui?-le pregunto tornandose serio.

-Te buscaba, te encontre y vi que dormias muy incomodamente y vine a tratar de consolarte.-dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban mas azul.

-Princesa, venga.-dijo ofreciendole que se acueste a su lado.-tenemos que hablar.

La princesa se acuesta a su lado.-Si, dime.

-Princesa, se que le gusto y usted sabe que yo le gusto, pero, no cree que su padre no permitiria que una princesa como usted, sea novia de alguien como yo.

-Descuida.-dijo volteandolo a ver.-él sabe cuanto te quiero, por eso te pide que estes más tiempo conmigo, que con mis hermanas, como la vez que tenia 15 y bailamos juntos el vals en mi cumpleaños o a mis 16 cuando me dio 2 boletos para ir al cine contigo.

-Que buenos momentos, ¿y desde hace cuándo sientes esto por mi?

-Desde los 14 años en los que al ser mi amigo más cercano, no podia evitar sentirme atraida hacia ti.

-Creo que pensamos igual, excepto que no recuerdo a que edad me empece a fijar en ti, en mis 1000 años jamas pense en enamorarme dejando en mi un aire de amargura y soledad, pero tu podrias ser la cura para ese eterno dolor que me a invadido por siglos.

La princesa se quedo admirada ante las palabras de su consejero.-¿Enserio piensas eso de mi?.-dijo con los ojos como plato.

-Si, pero por el momento estas son las unicas 2 cosas que tendras de mi.-dijo dandole un abrazo y luego un beso en los labios.-hasta que este seguro de ello.-el joven se retira de la habitacion.

(En la Frontera del Reino Natural)

Por el bosque una enorme silueta aparece entre los arboles, dejandolos caer como si fueran simples ramas secas.

-Por fin, despues de muchas horas he llegado.-dijo Zuich entrando al reino.-tecnica del fridjitsu neblina.-una densa neblina empieza a llenar el reino.

-¿Qué caraj...?-dijo Jake al ver tanta neblina.-oh no, otro más.-dijo al ver la silueta del ninja a traves de la niebla.

-Tecnica del fridjitsu cuchillas de viento helado.-invoca un viento que disipa la neblina, pero que al mismo tiempo deja una estela de cortes a los elementos de planta.-asi no se meteran conmigo.-dijo el ninja al ver a algunos heridos.

-Toma.-dijo Jake dandole un mega puñetazo doliendole mucho al perro.-auch.

El ninja dispara su brazo que esta conectado a una cadena atrapando a Jake.-asi no te meteras en mi mision.-se burlo el ninja, de pronto su brazo se rompe.-¿pero qué?

-Crei que te habiamos destruido.-dijo George con una bola de energia en sus manos.

-Jajajajaja.-se rio.-deben saber que tengo mas como esos bajo mis mangas.-saca otra mano de su muñon, le arroja al chico su sombrero como lo haria Kung Lao, George lo esquiva y le lanza una bola de energia, pero el ninja ni se inmuta.-eso no les servira, tecnica del fridjitsu clones de nieve.-aparecen otros 3 como él.-tu captura a las princesas y ustedes 2 contra ellos.-les ordeno, los 2 ninjas se abalanza sobre el perro y el blanco, uno estrella a Jake contra el suelo y el otro a George contra la pared, levantan su manos con garras, Jake lo esquiva encogiendose al igual que George.

-¿Qué haremos?-dijo Jake.-nosotros somos 2 y ellos son 4.

-Pelear.-dijo George.

(POV de Finn)

No puedo creer que por mi y mi hermana, mamá muriera, mi padre hacia todo lo posible para animarme.-tranquilo, Finn, tu madre no querria verte asi.

-Tienes razon padre, tengo que seguir con la frente en alto, pero ¿qué les habra pasado a los Mackenzie? y ¿cómo los padres de Jake sabian mi nombre?

-No lo se hijo, solo se que a su hijo no le agradaban mucho estas criaturas, le desagradaba todo lo que no fuera humano y que era el prometido de tu hermana, y en cuanto a tu nombre, tu capucha tiene tu nombre escrito debajo de ella.

-¿Y tenia yo una prometida?, se que no servira ahora que tengo novia, pero es para no tener mas curiosidad sobre el asunto.

-Bueno, la Señora Mackenzie como veras estaba embarazada y segun el robot doctor que se encuentra en un laboratorio que esta en una escotilla en el sotano, nos dijo que daria a luz a una niña, entonces ambas familias estuvimos de acuerdo de que sus hijos se casen con los nuestros para conservar nuestra especie, pero ya no se puede.-de pronto se sentimos un temblor en el lugar.-parece que ya es hora que vuelvas, hijo.

-No, espera, aun no me quiero ir, quiero que me sigas contando.-le suplicaba.

-Mira hijo, solo te encargare una mision, cuando regreses a Ooo quiero que vayas a la mansion que te mostre y tomes mi espada para que te la quedes, ya que ha pertenecido a nuestra familia por generaciones.

-Lo hare por ti y por mamá y Fionna, no puedo esperar para contarle a Jake.

-Mira hijo, sera mejor que no le cuentes a tu amigo hasta que obtengas la espada, ya que mi espada es muy codiciada por poder desviar cualquier ataque y si alguien se entera harian hasta lo imposible por obtenerla.

-De acuerdo.-empiezo a correr.-adios papá.

-HASTA LUEGO HIJO Y RECUERDA SIEMPRE ESTARE VIVO EN TU CORAZON.-me grito.

(Fin del POV)

En la camara de inmersion Finn empieza a moverse y comienza a despertar, se retira todos los cables, los tubos y la mascara de oxigeno, salio del tanque sintiendose como nuevo gracias a las lagrimas y las hierbas medicinales que contenia el agua, al escuchar el estruendo afuera, corrio hacia la puerta pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de algo.

-Primero lo primero, encontrar mi ropa.-dijo entrando a un closet donde se hallaba su ropa y sus cosas guardadas en su mochila.-mi ropa de siempre esta toda destrozada excepto mi capucha, mejor me pongo la otra.-Finn se viste con una polera azul rey y un chaleco negro, unos jeans azul marino y unos zapatos negros y sin su capucha dejando ver sus rubios cabellos, toma su espada y se dirige a un cuarto dentro del palacio donde se encontraba el clon de Zuich arrinconando a Natu y a Azul, Finn sin hacer ruido se abalanza detras de él cortandole la cabeza convirtiendose en una nube de humo.-¿estan bien?-pregunto a las princesas.

-Si.-dijo Natu por las 2.-¿quién eres?-no reconocia al joven heroe sin la ropa con la que vestia antes.

-Tal vez no me reconozcan sin mi ropa habitual, pero soy Finn y si me disculpan tengo un reino que salvar.-dijo el heroe retirandose.

Al llegar a afuera vio a otros 3 ninjas más.

-Hermanito.-dijo Jake al ver a Finn.-que bueno que estas bien *esquiva un espadazo y luego un puño* ven a ayudarnos.

Finn corre por el centro de la ciudad y le lanza una patada a otro volviendolo humo.-otro falso, uno de los que quedan debe ser el real.

-Finn, guarda tu espada, recuerda que no funcionan con él.-le dijo George lanzandole rayos a uno.-usa el mazo que te di.

Finn recuerda lo de hace unos momentos y toma el mazo golpeando al que George le lanzaba rayos ocurriendo lo mismo que con los otros 2.-eso nos deja a uno.-mira al que queda.

-Jajajajaja.-rio Zuich.-ustedes 3 no podran conmigo, lluvia de shurikens.-lanza estrellas ninjas haciendo a nuestros heroes esconderse tras unos edificio-arboles.-¿eso es lo mejor que tienen?-se burlo.

-ATAQUEN.-grito Lethen a sus guardias que empezaron a aventarle lanzas, siendo detenidas a pocos centimetros del ninja, las lanzas se voltearon y regresaron contra los guardias que se protegieron con los escudos.-te metes con mi reino, te metes conmigo.-amenazo la reina, usando sus poderes hizo aparecer varias lianas que apresaron al ninja, este con sus cuchillas se suelta de ellas.

-Creo que es hora de un poco de jardineria.-se burlo Zuich sacando sus 4 espadas usando 2 en cada mano, las hace girar en sus manos cortando las lianas en su camino, en su espalda recibe un impacto de energia, voltea y ve a George lanzandole esferas de energia.-esta vez no.-corta todas las esferas corriendo hacia George cortando al mismo tiempo las lianas en el camino, al llegar George aprovecha y le atrapa los pies en cristal. ¿pero qué?

-Es parte de mi plan.-dijo Finn.-al ver todos tus movimientos nos fijamos que solo atacas lo que te ataca, no a lo que esta a tu alrededor, asi que decidimos distraerte para asi sujetarte al suelo.

-Esperen a que me suelte...-no termino de hablar ya que unas lianas le arrebataron sus espadas y sus demas armas para luego aprisionarle las manos.-eso es jugar sucio.-se quejo.

-Todo se vale en la guerra, ninja.-George lo golpea con el mazo de piedra.

Finn le golpeaba la armadura que a pesar de ser dura y de que hacia que los nudillos de Finn sangraran, empezo a agrietarse, Finn desenfunda su espada y el ninja no pudo detenerla ya que sus manos estaban atadas recibio un corte que hizo agrietarse mas la armadura, Zuich muy furioso se libera de sus ataduras y le da un golpe a Finn haciendolo estrellarse en una casa. George saca otra espada que convierte en las espadas del caos (N/A la espada de George se puede convertir en cualquier arma y me gustan las armas de Kratos en GOW3) se las lanza hacia el ninja, el ninja trata de frenarlas pero se transforman en los cestus de Nemea recibiendo un golpe que le quita su mascara dejando ver su cara con su mandibula desencajada, George corre hacia él y lo tumba al suelo golpeandolo consecutivamente con los cestus destrozandole la cara (N/A como lo hizo Kratos con Hercules) para luego clavarle una espada en el pecho acabando con el de una vez por todas.

-¿Lo acabaste?-pregunto Jake.

-*Jadeando* Si... ya no se... mueve... ¿y Finn?-dijo George entre jadeos.

-Estoy bien.-dijo levantandose como si nada hubiese pasado.-de hecho, me siento mejor que nunca.

La reina se acerca y empieza a examinarlo.-Increible.-dijo sorprendida.-esta como si nunca lo hubiesen envenenado.

-Al parecer su suero curativo funciona en todas las especies, Reina Lethen.-dijo George.

-Finn el Humano, has salvado el reino junto con tus amigos, ¿cómo podre pagarte?-dijo la reina muy feliz.

-Bueno, lo que siempre he querido es estar con mi novia, una elemental de fuego y nunca podemos estar juntos por obvias razones.-dijo Finn bajando la cabeza.

-Descuida hermano, la reina nos dio 50 cristal nose que, que te permitiran abrazar y besar a Flama sin quemarte.

-¿Para qué 50 si con 1 es suficiente?-dijo George.

-Dijste que su efecto dura solo 24 horas.

-Si pero luego debes dejarlo reposar ese tiempo para que funcione de nuevo.-voltea a ver a Lethen.-reina, usted ya sabe eso.

-Le di las demas para Karen, tu sabes que las necesitan cada 3 veces al año.

-Cierto, ya que pasaremos donde ella para que le haga a Finn un collar para su novia.

-Ya que es tarde, ¿por qué no se quedan esta noche?-ofrecio la Reina Lethen.

-Por supuesto reina.-dijo George.

-Si, yo quiero hacer la meme.-dijo Jake.-a sido un largo dia, con eso de nuestra enfermedad, el veneno en Finn, el ataque del ninja, el estado de coma en Finn y el reencuentro con ese ninja.

Despues de una cena que consistia en comida recolectada en la naturaleza como: frutas, vegetales, miel, jugos y vinos. Se fueron todos a dormir y a la mañana siguiente nuestros heroes se retiran a su proximo destino.

-Oye Jake.-dijo Finn a su hermano.-veo que George y la Princesa Azul estan mas juntos que antes.

-Es el amor en el aire.-dijo Jake haciendo su voz como de poeta.-ellos 2 se confesaron y nada los separara... excepto la edad claro.

**Bueno mis lectores espero que les halla gustado mi episodio, creo que le acortare los Reinos Electrico, Misterio, Homosexual(aqui viven los gays y las lesbianas hechados de su casa en cada reino con la Princesa Lesbiana y fue una sugerencia de un lector), entre otros haciendolos solo flashbacks, ademas de que tengo otras 3 temporadas por hacer. Ponga con un Review con su opinion sobre mi episodio. Y Recorda, Quien te lo Dijo Brother.**


	8. Mis Fanfics y un Aviso

Mi saga consta de 4 temporadas cada una con varios OC tanto buenos como villanos:

Primera Temporada VIAJANDO A REINOS DESCONOCIDOS: Finn y Jake curiosos de saber que hay mas alla de la Tierra de Ooo van a explorar esas tierras sin saber que el Rey Helado los sigue.  
1) Buenos:  
-George: Es el principal de la saga y tiene la habilidad de copiar los poderes de cualquier especie del mundo, a veces es simpatico, otras tiende a estar muy serio, tiene sentimientos hacia la Princesa Azul siendo querido por la misma. Es el consejero del Rey Color, nacio 5 años antes de la Gran Guerra de los Champiñones al caer una bomba en su pais de origen, tambien es el principe del Reino de la Joya como el Principe Zafiro junto con su hermana adoptiva Karen la Princesa Ambar pero abandono el pues porque no queria seguir dirigiendo el reino dejandole el puesto a Ambar.  
-Princesa Azul: Es una de las 7 hijas del Rey Color y la unica en no ser secuestrada por el Rey Helado y sus ninjas, esta enamorada de George su consejero.  
2) Malos:  
-Frosty: Es el lacayo del Rey Helado, un osito de hielo que a existido desde que se creo la corona y espero siglos para reencontrarse con su amo, enseñandole al Rey Helado Simon las funciones y poderes de la corona.  
-Los Ninjas de Hielo: Son estatuas que se encuentran en un lugar llamado la Zona Criogenica, al igual que Frosty fueron creados por el primer Rey Helado para obedecer a cualquiera que use la corona, cada uno tiene una habilidad unica y solo pueden ser despertados por el poder de la corona.

Segunda Temporada Battle Humans: Despues del sueño que tuvo Finn en el Reino Natural va a la Mansion Creeper por su espada encontrando a otro humano llamado Maicol el cual resulta ser malvado por querer eliminar a los mutantes, aqui aparecen los personajes de la Tierra de Aaa.  
1) Malos:  
-Maicol Mackenzie: Es un humano de16 años que a habitado la Mansion Creeper por 15 años con un odio hacia los mutantes desde que nacio aumentando por la muerte de sus padres y su hermana no nacida, es un genio en crear armas y un adicto a Ben 10 a tal punto que creo su propio omnitrix que le permitia transformarse en cualquier mutante en el mundo, esta enamorado de Fionna por su compromiso desde que el tenia un año y la obligara a casarse con él.  
-Mike el Hovat: Es un lagarto y unico amigo de Maicol, Maicol no lo odia por ser su unico recuerdo de sus padres por ser un experimento de sus padres, tiene poderes elasticos como Jake y Cake mas la habilidad de convertirse en cualquier reptil incluyendo dinosaurios, es ingenio y algo bobo.

Tercera Temporada Time Adventure: Jake, Cake y Mike se van de vacaciones juntos dejando a sus hermanos solos en Ooo, sin saber que es una trampa para eliminar a Finn con criaturas de diferentes lugares y epocas.  
1) Buenos:  
-Maicol: Despues de un año el regresa de ser un heroe en Eee al superar su intolerancia se queda con Finn y Fionna en Ooo mientras sus hermanos van de vacaciones.  
2) Malos:  
-Time Masters: Son habitantes del Cuarto del Tiempo con la habildad de viajar a traves del tiempo y las dimensiones, son compañeros de Prism-o pero no viven el el mismo punto de la dimension, vigilan las dimensiones descubriendo que cierto humano es una gran amenaza. Son liderados por Nik-Tes el Time Master mayor. Usan criaturas de otros lugares y epocas de el mundo de mi fic algunos hipnotizados y otros a voluntad.  
-Finn Adulto: No dare mucha informacion de este personaje, solo dire que volvio al pasado para robar el Super Omnitrix de Maicol que tiene funcion de hibrido(mezclar 2 especies para crea uno nuevo) y supremo(como el ultimatrix evoluciona las transformaciones a un nivel superior) aunque es peligroso usar ambas, aun asi Finn Adulto se lo roba y lo usa para mezclar al Lich con Hunson Abaader provocando la destruccion de todo Ooo y Eee a excepcion de Finn Joven y algunos que no estaban ahi, siendo transportados los 2 al Cuarto del Tiempo. Es la razon por la que los Time Masters querian destruir a Finn. Para la razon por la que se volvio malvado y como volvio al pasado sus razones para robar el Omnitrix lean mi tercer fic cuando lo suba.

Cuarta Temporada Todo por un Deseo: Despues de la destruccion de Ooo y Eee, los 2 Finns fueron transportados al Cuarto del Tiempo, pelearan los 2 para ganar un deseo de Prism-o, para eso tendran que conseguir varios objetos para ganar el deseo.  
Algunos personajes de este fic y las dimensiones son los fics de ustedes, algunos ya me dieron permiso para usarlos, aqui ustedes hacen las dimensiones con sus historias de HDA, no hay requisitos para poner sus fics, solo tiene que ser sobre HDA mas el objeto que deben conseguir los 2 Finns ya sea uno que ambos debe buscar o uno para cada uno sea en la misma dimension o que cada uno vaya en una diferente y consigan un objeto en un limite de tiempo(mas recomendable si son dimensiones de humanos en las que deba ir Finn y dimensines muy peligrosas en donde solo puede ir el Finn Adulto(pongale un nombre, recuerden que se transformo en un hibrido del Lich y Hunson Abaader y luego mejorado con la funcion suprema), un ejemplo seria que ambos vallan a la Dimension de Finn el Nuevo Rey Helado(Autor: Carlosjim04) ambos deban conseguir uno de los zafiros de la corona.

* * *

**Tambien edite mi capitulo 1 de este fic dandole a Finn y Jake una razon para ir a Eee que solo simple curiosidad.**


	9. Cancelación de la Serie

**Se Cancela el Fic**

**Yo:-Hola mis queridos lectores, soy George187, talvez me conozcan por mis fics como El Guerrero más Letal, Digimon: Adventure Time, El Principe Helado y la de la que hablaremos hoy VIAJANDO A REINOS DESCONOCIDOS; supongo que algunos se preguntaran porque cancelo el fic, la respuesta es simple: lo detesto ( °O° ) me escucharon bien, llegue a detestar mi propia creacion, asi que decidi cancelarla por motivos de que cada vez que hago un capitulo la historia pierde coherencia, me falta imaginacion y retrasa mis secuelas de este fic. Decidi terminar con esto y pasar a su secuela.**

**George:-Momento.**

**Yo:-Miren, si es mi OC de este fic, George, ¿qué quieres?**

**George:-No puedes cancelarla, ¿qué sera de mi, de la Tierra de Eee? y lo más importante, ¿cómo haras la secuela sin haber terminado primero este fic?**

**Yo:-Tu y la Tierra de Eee estaran bien, tu ya sales en el fic de ShadowBlade "Salvaje", y la Tierra de Eee las podran usar mis lectores en sus fics si ellos quieren, los reinos pueden usarlos sin necesidad de pedirme permiso y en cuanto a como hare la secuela, pues primero les dire que la secuela no tiene tanta conexion con este fic, solo es lo que hara Finn cuando llegue a Ooo para buscar su espada mas una sorpresa mas, y les dire a todos aqui como termina el fic de forma rapida mas los reinos que diseñe para Eee.**

**George:-Es un buen punto, pero spoilearles el final del fic nose si sea buena idea.**

**Yo:-Me dijeron que no les gustan los self-insert, asi que les dire ahora el final.**

**Los chicos llegan a la Zona Criogenica, pelean con los ninjas de hielo, noquean al Rey Helado, salvan a las princesas y destruyen la cueva de los ninjas de hielo, luego llegan al Reino de Color y Finn y Jake se van con el Rey Helado al que antes todo el reino le lanzo tomates y abucheo y se llevo a Frosty, en el globo y llegan a Ooo donde celebran la navidad con sus amigos y Finn le da a Flama el collar antielemental.**

**George:-¿Y qué hay de Azul y yo?**

**Yo:-Tu y ella seran felices para siempre en la tercera temporada.**

**George:-¿Pero cómo?**

**Yo:-Te lo dire cuando mencione los reinos y sus gobernantes y mencione lo que hacias en el Reino de la Joya, empezare con el Reino de Color,es el tercer reino mas importante de Eee porque en la zona azul una vez al año llueven peces(en mi pais pasa lo mismo pero en Yoro), hay lo gobierna el Rey y la Reina Color y sus 7 hijas que ustedes ya conocen en el primer capitulo, ese reino lo hice basandome en la cultura de Honduras: la comida, el lenguaje y sus tradiciones; le puse lo bueno y le quite lo malo de mi país.**

**Luego esta el Reino Pizza, hay todos son rebanadas de pizza o hibridos de humano y pizza como lo sus gobernantes el Rey Pepe Roni y la Reina Salami junto con su hija la Princesa Champiñone.**

**El Reino Volcan se formo cuando una Princesa de Fuego hermana gemela de otros 2 elementales de fuego se mudo a Eee y se caso con un Principe de Roca, hay gobiernan el Rey Fred Lava y el Principe Vulcanus.**

**El Reino del Terror esta conformado por vampiros, hombres lobo, fantasmas y zombis, hay los gobierna Raxzzor, un vampiro que no queria obedecer las ordenes de Marceline de no beber sangre, formo su reino con varios monstruos teniendo a una vampira de novia(Haru) y como consejero a su fantasmal hermano(Jake/Fantasmin) que él por accidente mato cuando aun eran humanos, su hermano Jake no recuerda que Raxzzor lo mato, tambien esta un hombre lobo llamado Justin, los 3 ultimos le dicen a George de los malvados planes de Raxzzor, la mayoria de ellos incluyen zombis infectados con la plaga del videojuego de RE4 que el maneja con un medallon.**

**El Reino Natural o de las Plantas es el segundo reino mas importante por su gran exportacion de productos vegetales y cristales, cada habitante posee un poder, oficio y personalidad dependiendo del tipo de planta que sean, tambien pueden crear semillas de sus manos y hacerlas crecer rapido, la Reina Lethen es la mejor doctora de Eee junto con la Princesa Natu su hija la cual tiene un noviazgo secreto con el Principe Vulcanus, George fue consejero hay antes de serlo en el Reino de Color.**

**El siguiente es el Reino Musical, sus habitantes son 20% maquina, hibridos de humano y aparatos musicales, su gobernante es la Princesa Melody Musica, la torre principal del palacio es un tocadiscos, si ese tocadiscos deja de sonar los habitantes se desactivan.**

**El Reino Electrico era antes de la guerra una planta de electricidad, sus habitantes son llamados elementos electricos, su gobernante es la Princesa Electra.**

**Los Reinos Luz y Sombra son 2 reinos opuestos que no pueden coexistir juntos, los fotomorfos o gente luminica son personas que brillan en la oscuridad y le causan daño a los sombras, su fisiologia fotosensible hace que ambos reinos se detesten, los sombras son siluetas que se deslisan por las paredes de su reino eternamente oscuro, sus princesas son la Princesa Luz y la Princesa Sombra, son como el ying-yang, no pueden vivir juntos pero tampoco separados.**

**El Reino Radiactivo es el lugar mas afectado por la radiacion, el reino se encuentra dentro de un enorme domo donde no pueden salir sin un traje especial, los elementos radiactivos no pueden acercarse a nadie debido a su fisioligia toxica, debido a su encierro y el no poder acercarse a nadie los a vuelto malvados, su gobernante es la Princesa Radiactiva.**

**El Reino Homosexual es el reino con mas variedad de especies, ya que ahi, todos los gays y lesbianas rechazados pasan a vivir como una especie de albergue, este reino no es mio, fue sugerido por un amigo mio, la gobernante es la Princesa Lesbiana, se elige al gobernante por votación hasta que él o ella muera.**

**El Reino Animal como su nombre lo indica esta formado por diferentes clases de animales, solo su gobernante puede hablar gracias a una corona que tambien es traductor, su hija es una gemoide o gente joya que él y su esposa encontraron cuando ella era una bebé, la princesa se llama Jane y sus padres son leones, la niña es muy mimada y cuando no consigue al chico que quiere, mandan al chico a pelea contra 10 fieras en un coliseo, Finn fue el primero en sobrevivir a eso.**

**El Reino de la Joya, este reino se que muchos lo han usado, pero este junto con los demas reinos fueron sugerencias de mis amigos de Wikia, fue el primer reino donde vivio George, a sus 8 años encontro a una humana bebé sola y sin sus padres, la niña se estaba muriendo y en el transcurso del viaje se encontro con el Reino de la Joya, donde los pocos habitantes existentes los cuidaron, a la niña para salvarla tuvieron que convertirla en gemoide o gente joya como quieran decirle, ambos fueron adoptados por los reyes del reino, pero George a sus 18 años escapo del reino el dia de su coronacion, la cual creo yo fue una desicion estupida.**

**George:-Escape de ahi porque no me dejaban hacer nada.**

**Yo:-Aun asi no debiste dejarle toda la carga a tu hermana por casi 1000 años.**

**George:-Karen puede arreglarselas sola, aun asi debo ir obligatoriamente a la batalla elemental para dirigirla.**

**Yo:-Si hubieras sido rey, te hubieran dicho un secreto que solo el heredero puede saber.**

**George:-¿Cuál es?, dimelo.**

**Yo:-No te lo dire.-empiezo a susurrar a mis lectores.-el secreto es que hay se encuentra la fuente de la eterna juventud resguardada por muchos peligros que solo los herederos al trono saben pasar, por eso la Princesa Ambar, se que esta usado ese nombre pero no se me ocurrio otro mejor, por eso ella es joven y reino menos de 1000 años, George pudo haberle dado a Azul de esa agua, pero al no ser rey jamas se entero, continuando con el Reino de la Joya, la Princesa Ambar debe soportar a una larga lista de pretendientes ya que las reglas indican que para ser reina se necesita un rey, ella los rechaza para aumentar el chance de que George tenga el puesto denuevo, cada 4 meses se celebra un evento llamado la batalla elemental que es como la batalla mágica de Ooo, solo que hay solo para entrar se necesitan poderes elementales(agua, fuego, roca... ) ya sea por magia, ciencia o su naturaleza corporal, el evento es dirigido por los 2 principes y participan todos los elementales de Aaa, Eee y Ooo por ser los más cercanos, el Principe Flama de Aaa fue el campeon 3 años consecutivos.**

**George:-Ya me aburri, ¿terminaste?**

**Yo:-Por no regresas a donde perteneces, "Principe Zafiro".**

**George:-No regresare a ese lugar, yo debo ser libre, y no me digas asi, odio ese puesto en el trono.**

**Yo:-Estaras ahi quieras o no, en fin, he recibido algunos reviews diciendo que esto es un self-insert, pues debo decirles que no lo es, George es solo mi nombre de perfil, pero no mi verdadero nombre, esta historia la habia publicado en otra pagina bajo el nombre de Whiteman, pero al entrar aqui decidi ponerle a mi perfil el nombre de mi OC, asi que, para aquellos que creen que es un self-insert, ya saben que no lo es, yo me llamo Vallecillo.**

**George:-Si hubieras puesto Vallecillo o Whiteman a tu perfil, nos habriamos ahorrado las criticas negativas de 4 usuarios.**

**Yo:-Mi fic termina aqui, George, regresa al Reino de Color y desmuestrale tu amor a Azul hasta que Karen Ambar la llame a ella.-susurro a los lectores.-ella le dara agua de la fuente dentro de unos meses como sorpresa para George.**

**George:-Ire, pero ¿quién me sustituira por mientras?**

**Yo:-Pues 2 de mis nuevos OC, lectores, denle un aplauso a Maicol el Humano y Mike el Hovat.-aparecen los que salen en mi fic de digimon.-conocen a Maicol y a su Hovatmon, pero aqui solo es Mike el Hovat.**

**Maicol:-Me alegra por fin estar aqui, en Digimon: Adventure Time, me hacias ver como un loco, cuando enrealidad soy el humano más inteligente del mundo.**

**Yo:-Lo eres nomas porque solo estas tu, Finn y Fionna.**

**Maicol:-Aun asi lo soy, librare al mundo de todo lo que no sea de antes de la guerra y me casare con Fionna, ya sea que Finn lo quiera o no.**

**Yo:-Respeta al joven Mertens joven Mackenzie, el sufrio por lo mismo que tu.**

**Maicol:-Él tenia a dos perros para cuidarlo, yo y Mike no teniamos a nadie.**

**Mike:-Solo fuimos criados por los robots de la mansion creepy.**

**Yo:-El joven Mackenzie odia a los mutantes desde su primer año de vida solo como intolerancia, pero su odio crecio cuando a sus padres los mataron unos orcos traumandolo.**

**Maicol:-¿No es traumante ver a los 1 año y medio de vida a tus padres morir, y peor si tu madre tiene 8 meses de embarazo y ver como le sacan al bebé por las heridas?, gracias a Dios escape.**

**Yo:-Mejor aqui terminamos, gracias por leer esta cancelacion de mi fic y me pasare a Battle Humans, pero antes, Odradem dijo que lo de Maicol y Mike es un croosover con Ben 10, pues se equivoca, explicale Maicol.**

**Maicol:-Soy fanatico de Ben 10 desde que tengo memoria, cada temporada y pelicula que se hizo antes de la guerra eran mi unico modo de relajarme, diseñe el omnitrix tiempo despues de conocer denuevo a Finn y Fionna, con él tengo el ADN de toda la Tierra de Ooo pero aun siendo humano.**

**Yo:-Algo más Odradem, no me sigas diciendo que pida permiso para usar los fics de otros pues ya lo hice y la mayoria me los prestara: Carlosjim04, Cake324, Ice Prince, DN164, los mios, entre otros, incluso tu; lo tengo todo cubierto; bueno me despido, espero que entiendan el porque de cancelar mi fic, que Dios bendiga sus hogares, y recuerden, quien se los dijo.**


End file.
